Un dernier Adieu
by Alyssa7
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort est terminé. Plus que jamais, Harry réalise qu'il est désormais seul. Et si on lui offrait la possibilité de renouer avec son passé, au risque de tout changer...Accepteraitil?
1. Prologue

Un dernier Adieu

Note de l'auteure : Me revoici en force!! Et oui, après un arrêt de plus de deux ans, je reviens! Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend, mais bon…peut-être une certaine nostalgie, sachant que le dernier tome arrive bientôt. Alors voici une fic que j'avais jadis commencé...et j'ai décidé de la reprendre...mais en m'adaptant au 5e et 6e tome. J'ai donc tout repris à zéro, réalisant que finalement, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à la première version...ce qui n'est pas trop dommageable, puisqu'il n'y avait que 5 chapitres d'écrits. Alors bonne lecture!

Résumé : La guerre contre Voldemort est terminée et Harry est le vainqueur. Mais l'est-il vraiment puisqu'il a perdu beaucoup de ceux qu'il aimait et ceux qui pouvaient lui servir de liens avec son passé? Et si on lui offrait une dernière chance de dire adieu à ce passé qu'il n'a jamais connu...

Disclamer : Rien à moi, comme d'habitude, si ce n'est de l'histoire et de quelques personnages qui s'ajouterons au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Prologue

Harry se tenait debout, devant le monument qui était, depuis quelques années, la maison de Dumbledore. Déjà quatre années complètes s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort...ou plutôt l'assassinat de son mentor, et la douleur que ce souvenir lui provoquait était toujours aussi présente. Ironiquement, il pensa pour lui-même qu'avec autant de pertes préméditées des personnes qui lui étaient chères, il aurait dû finir par s'y faire. Mais peut-on vraiment devenir indifférent face à la mort de personnes qu'on aime? Humainement, c'était impossible! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, puisque le hasard faisait généralement bien les choses, c'était justement un être, qui jadis peut-être avait été un humain mais qui depuis fort longtemps n'était plus qu'un reste d'âme, qui avait tué tout ce qui restait de sa famille.

Souvent, il repensait à ce jour, comme s'il avait voulu lui-même s'infliger une torture mentale. Il se remémorait toutes les images, à partir du moment où ils étaient revenus de la caverne, jusqu'au corps de Dumbledore disparaissant en flamme, laissant pour seules cendres, ce monument blanc. Peut-être continuait-il ce petit manège, juste pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort du « seul-sorcier-dont-Il-n'avait-jamais-eu-peur ». Il savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien, autant que ça ne lui avait rien servi de faire la même chose après la mort de Sirius. Il savait qu'il était responsable, et ce, juste parce qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter.

Suite à sa petite visite au ministère, au terme de sa cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard, où il avait pris connaissance de la prophétie l'entourant, il s'était cru prisonnier d'une sorte de spirale, de laquelle il ne pouvait s'échapper. Il n'y avait aucune issue : soit il était meurtrier, soit il était victime. Il avait alors été tenté de se laisser gagner par la lâcheté, mais la vengeance de la mort de Sirius, ainsi que la haine qu'il avait envers Voldemort, lui avait donné cette énergie pour continuer d'avancer. C'était sans compter, à la fin de l'été, son retour à Poudlard, avec Hermione et Ron qui avait atténué le tout. Au cours de cette même année, Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre que cette dite prophétie, n'était en fait, qu'une interprétation qu'avait fait Tom Jedusor et qu'elle n'était que le reflet du choix qu'il avait fait en désignant Harry comme son égal. Il avait alors eu l'impression de gagner une première bataille contre sa conscience. La finalité n'était alors pas une fatalité, mais bien une évidence.

Le temps continuant son ascension, il avait poursuivi sa sixième année, tout en se familiarisant avec l'histoire de celui qui le pourchassait depuis toujours. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il avait découvert l'existence des horcruxes. Mais c'est aussi durant cette même année que Dumbledore était mort, emportant avec lui une partie des espoirs de la communauté magique. L'année qui avait suivie avait été une des plus pénibles depuis bien longtemps. C'était comme si en partant, le directeur avait fait tomber une partie du gouvernement. Bien que Rufus Scrimgeour ainsi que ses prédécesseurs n'aient jamais voulu entendre ce que Dumbledore avait à dire, plus que personne, ils savaient qu'il était le seul à pouvoir anticiper les agissements et les pensées de Voldemort. Personne ne le comprenait mieux, autant peut-on comprendre un être si démoniaque, que lui.

Il avait donc fallu relever le ministère, sans parler de l'avenir incertain de Poudlard. Mais, se désintéressant de tout cela, Harry avait décidé de partir en quête des derniers horcruxes, convaincu plus que jamais de détruire Lord Voldemort. S'en était alors suivi des années de recherches, de combats, de bonnes et moins bonnes rencontres, jusqu'à il y avait encore moins de deux semaines.

Revenu depuis quelque temps à Londres, Harry avait forcé une rencontre avec le mage noir. Une journée qui s'annonçait des plus normales, mais qui s'était finalement transformée en une journée mémorable. Mémorable oui, car c'était la journée où l'on avait assisté à la destruction de Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais aussi mémorable à cause du carnage qu'elle avait accueilli. Des morts par dizaines, dans chacun des deux camps, sans compter toutes les vies que cette guerre avait ravies depuis plus de 20 ans.

Harry avait peine à se remémorer cette bataille, ayant agi d'un bord et d'autre, ne sachant où donner de la tête. En fait, il essayait désormais de se détacher de tout ce qui entourait cette guerre entre bien et mal, même si cela représentait une grande partie de son histoire. La seule chose qu'il garderait en mémoire, c'était la réaction de Voldemort lorsqu'il avait été atteint par le sortilège d'Harry. Tout d'abord, il avait eu ce petit sourire, croyant encore en l'existence de ses horcruxes. Il se croyait toujours immortel. Mais en l'espace d'une seconde, il avait semblé à Harry que Voldemort avait laissé place à un Tom Elvis Jedusor paniqué à l'idée de rejoindre la mort, comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il ne lui restait plus que la partie d'âme qu'il abritait en son corps même. C'est alors qu'Harry avait décelé cette petite lueur d'admiration dans les yeux de son adversaire. Une lueur qui lui était désignée. C'était cette même lueur qui l'avait poussé à achever le mage noir, alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Maintenant que tout était terminé, il se sentait plus lâche que jamais. Depuis le jour où il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier, il avait passé tout son temps à se battre ou a s'enquérir de ce que faisait Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il était mort. Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter n'avait plus de réel but. Enfin, il supposait qu'il était mort, mais pouvait-on vraiment en être sûr? La dernière fois, c'était ce qu'on avait dit, et onze ans plus tard, il était réapparu. Rien n'avait prouvé à Harry qu'il puisse y avoir plus de sept horcruxes, mais rien ne lui avait prouvé qu'il ne puisse pas y en avoir plus. Mais en attendant toutes preuves du contraire, Tom était bien mort. Il n'y avait plus de réel danger, si ce n'était que de quelques mangemorts en libertés, trop peu pour être encore dangereux. Harry Potter se retrouvait donc devant un avenir à reconstruire...

Mais quel avenir au fait? Que pouvait-il reconstruire après tout cela? Que lui restait-il? En définitive, pas grand-chose. Assez tôt, il avait perdu ses parents. Dès lors, il avait été orphelin. Quand il était entré à Poudlard, il s'était entouré de gens qui lui étaient très chers, et qui lui avaient permis d'acquérir une certaine appartenance. Ce n'était pas une famille, mais au moins, il se sentait moins abandonné. Or, il avait rencontré Sirius et Rémus. Certes, ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, mais ces deux hommes étant des frères pour son père, Harry avait alors trouvé une seconde famille. Mais tout cela étant trop beau pour être vrai, le destin s'était chargé de couper tous les liens qu'il aurait pu avoir avec son passé. Tout d'abord, il lui avait ravi Sirius, le projetant au-delà du voile, toute trace de son existence disparaissant du même coup. Ensuite, ça avait été Dumbledore, son mentor, son guide, sa raison. Finalement, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert, lors de la bataille finale, Rémus avait gravement été touché, et il reposait entre la vie et la mort, dans un état plus qu'incertain.

Comment devant tout cela, ne devait-il pas se sentir responsable? Tout était inévitablement de sa faute. Si tout ces gens n'avaient pas compté pour lui, et si lui-même n'avait pas compté pour eux, jamais Voldemort ne se serait intéressé à eux, tout autant que jamais ils ne seraient morts pour le protéger. Le jour où Voldemort l'avait désigné comme l'Élu, il les avait tous mis en danger...Mais le jour où lui avait décidé de se venger, il les avait tous condamnés. Désormais, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Évidemment, il lui restait Ron et Hermione. En y pensant bien, il réalisait qu'il s'agissait presque d'un miracle. Les deux avaient été exposés sensiblement aux mêmes dangers que Voldemort lui avait fait subir. Penser que, par sa faute, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient frôlé la mort, lui provoquait à chaque fois un petit pincement au niveau de l'abdomen. Bien sûr, ils avaient fait le choix de l'épauler dans sa quête, mais sa responsabilité n'en était pas moindre. Heureusement, l'intelligence d'Hermione, combinée aux efforts de Ron, leur avait épargné la mort. Mais maintenant, Hermione était là pour Ron, et Ron était là pour Hermione. C'était l'histoire de leur vie, et Harry ne doutait pas qu'ils songeraient bientôt à s'investir dans l'élaboration d'une famille et par le fait-même, l'agrandissement de la famille Weasley. Justement, la dite famille Weasley était toujours intacte. Fred et George avait agrandi leur commerce, si bien qu'ils étaient maintenant à la tête d'une chaîne mondiale de farces et attrapes. Les noces de Bill et Fleur avaient bel et bien eu lieu l'été suivant sa sixième année, et tous deux se portaient bien, tout autant que le petit Arthur Junior. Charlie était en Nouvelle-Zélande et Percy...c'était Percy! Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Molly Weasley ne cessait de surprotéger Harry et Arthur avait travaillé comme un fou durant les dernières années. Finalement, il y avait Ginny...

Non, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il se souvenait du jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore comme si c'était hier. Il n'avait pas oublié la cérémonie, ni ce qu'il avait dû faire quelques minutes après. Il ne savait même plus où il avait trouvé la force de lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir. Il se souvenait tout aussi bien des yeux de celle qu'il aimait, comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, sans pour autant l'accepter. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il devait la protéger, et il avait une mission. Il se souvenait malheureusement de la douleur ressentie à ce moment...douleur qu'il ressentait toujours...à moins que ce ne soit des regrets. Maintenant que tout était terminé, il aurait pu retourner la voir, si ce n'était de ce qu'il lui avait dit un an au par avant...

Pour ce qui était du reste, Harry avait gardé très peu de contacts avec ses anciens camarades. En fait, il avait gardé très peu contact avec la société elle-même. Molly et Rémus lui avaient fait parvenir de brèves nouvelles pendant son périples, mais c'était le seul lien qui le rattachait au reste du monde. Il avait entre autre appris que Draco Malfoy était mort de façon « subite » alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer de camps. Il avait aussi découvert que Seamus Finnigan avait rejoint le camp de Voldemort. Mais la seule nouvelle à laquelle il avait vraiment porté attention, c'était celle LE concernant. Un peu plus d'un an après la mort du directeur de Poudlard, Severus Rogue avait refait surface. Le ministère avait alors procédé à son arrestation, mais au terme d'un long procès, dut le relâcher, le déclarant innocent de toute accusation. Semblait-il qu'on avait réussi à prouver qu'il avait agit sous l'emprise du serment Inviolable et que même Dumbledore était au courant. Nouvelle qui avait surpris tout le monde. Mais avant même qu'on ne puisse émettre la moindre réaction, Rogue était allé à la rencontre des derniers membres de l'ordre, leur avait donné des informations et était disparu dans la nature. Ne sachant s'ils pouvaient le croire, les membres de l'ordre avait tout de même pris en compte ces informations, qui leurs avaient permis d'identifier des traîtres au sein même du ministère. Depuis, on n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de Severus Rogue, ni d'un camp comme dans l'autre. Avec le temps, les gens avaient même fini par l'oublier. Harry, lui, ne l'avait par contre pas oublié. Il n'en avait certes plus rien à faire, mais n'empêche qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais à celui qui avait accéléré la mort de Dumbledore. Il pardonnerait encore moins à cet homme qui était à la base même du fait que Voldemort avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Il ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas d'être le responsable de la mort de tous ceux qui lui avait été le plus chers. Mais jamais il ne l'avait recroisé. Aujourd'hui, c'était sans importance. La haine était toujours aussi présente, mais le désir de vengeance n'y était plus.

Non, Harry Potter n'avait désormais plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Peut-être pourrait-il poursuivre une formation d'aurors, bien que le cœur n'y soit plus. Ou peut-être pourrait-il aller enseigner à Poudlard, bien que tous les souvenirs qu'il y avait vécus là reviendraient le hanter. Ou peut-être pourrait-il partir s'installer quelque part où personne ne le reconnaîtrait...Ou peut...

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se retourna en pointant sa baguette sur celui qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres.

-Attends! –S'éleva alors une petite plainte de la bouche de cet homme qui regardait Harry de ses petits yeux gluants...yeux qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Face à lui se tenait Peter Pettigrow, un des acteurs dans le calvaire qu'avait toujours été sa vie, mais plus que tout, celui qui avait tué ses parents.

-Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas le faire! –cracha Harry hargneusement.

-Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles et rien ne t'empêchera de me tuer une fois que j'aurai fini de parler, mais écoute-moi, seulement une fois...-le supplia l'homme.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. –Dit Harry en resserrant sa poigne autour de sa baguette.

-Je t'en dois une Harry! Regarde...-dit-il en montrant ses mains vides,- je ne peux même pas t'attaquer...tu feras bien ce que tu veux de moi par la suite, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être ici...je ne veux pas de ta pitié au contraire, et je sais très bien de toute manière que je ne l'obtiendrais pas. J'ai trahi les seules personnes qui n'ait jamais compté à mes yeux et je veux faire la dernière chose qui me permettrait de prouver ma loyauté et de reconstituer les maraudeurs.

-Oublie ça Peter! Tu ne feras jamais partie des maraudeurs, tu les as séparés. Deux déjà sont mors par ta faute et peut-être trois, paies-en le prix de ta conscience! –dit froidement Harry avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Il avait abaissé sa baguette au fur et à mesure que Peter avait prononcé chacun des mots. Il réalisait qu'en offrant la mort à ce traître, il ne ferait que lui donner ce qu'il recherchait. Ce ne serait pas Harry Potter qui mettrait un terme à la vie de Peter Pettigrow. Non, il voulait le faire regretter bien plus que cela. Lui-même savait ce que c'était que de vivre sous le poids des remords. Peter, lui, commençait à peine son supplice.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu puisses avoir à me dire qui vaille vraiment la peine d'être entendu. -cracha Harry si haineusement que Peter recula de quelque pas sous le poids de cette accusation camouflée.

-Est-ce que ce qui a trait à James et Lily ne t'intéresserait pas? -demanda Peter avec cette petite lueur vicieuse à elle seule, qui donnait l'envie à Harry de l'égorger à main nue.

-Comment peux-tu oser parler d'eux comme cela? -Dit Harry en crispant la mâchoire et en referma la poigne sur sa baguette. Tant pis pour les bonnes idées de regrets. Il s'avançait sur un terrain dangereux en parlant de ses parents qu'il avait lui même tué. Un mot et il irait les rejoindre.

-Si je t'offrais la chance de revenir en 1977 et de les rencontrer? -Dit-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pettigrow? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible, et qu'est-ce qui me dis que ce n'est pas une de tes manigances pour mieux me piéger? -Dit Harry avec méfiance.

-Je ne pourrai pas te convaincre autrement que par ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Oublies-tu Harry que j'ai déjà été un maraudeur? -Dit-il cette fois-ci avec sincérité. - Je sais très bien que ça ne rachètera pas ce que j'ai fait, mais au moins je t'aurai permis de leur dire un dernier adieu...

Harry plongea ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne savait pas du tout s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il y avait cette lueur de malice à la surface, mais si on cherchait plus profondément, il y avait aussi une pointe de sincérité et de douleur.

Mais Harry ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête que c'était probablement un autre plan du rat pour l'éliminer. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement...

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir las. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire si une bonne fois pour toute, Harry Potter, le survivant venait à mourir. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, et il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Partout où il irait, on le pointerait du doigt en murmurant. Il avait assez souffert depuis sa naissance, il en avait assez. Maintenant sa tâche accomplie, que lui restait-il. Et puis ils l'avaient tous abandonnés...

Ils étaient tous partis un par un, le laissant seul ici, avec que des bribes de souvenirs. Les seuls liens qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec son passé s'étaient échappés. À quoi bon continuer d'essayer d'avancer si sans cesse on le ramenait à la case départ. Et voilà qu'on lui offrait la chance de leur dire un dernier au revoir. Et ce, autant à ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais connu, qu'à Sirius, Dumbledore et Rémus.

Mais c'était impossible! Ça ne s'était jamais vu des gens qui retournaient dans le temps. Bien sûr il existait les retourneurs de temps, mais on parlait ici de quelques heures, voir quelques jours tout au plus. Comment Queudver pouvait-il affirmer lui permettre de revoir tous ces gens auxquels il avait tenu plus qu'à lui-même?

-On ne peut pas remonter le temps! -Dit Harry, perdant toute méfiance, d'un ton anéanti.

-Tu oublies que j'ai été le bras droit de Lord Voldemort!- Dit Quedever avec un sourire en coin.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aide...! -dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Je te croyais plus fort que ça Potter! Avec le temps, je pensais bien que tu aurais compris sa tactique. Comment croyais-tu qu'il faisait pour analyser tes faiblesses? LE PASSÉ! –Dit-il avec un petit ricanement caractéristique à son animagus.

Harry s'empêcha de lui lancer une petite réplique cinglante, trop intéressé de savoir de quoi il parlait.

-La pensine, Potter! Normalement on retourne dans les souvenirs et on reste invisible, mais un petit sort et le tour est joué. Je pense à quelque chose et tu retournes au moment de la septième année de Lily et James...-dit-il en lui lançant un regard insistant.

-Si j'accepte...que se passe-t-il avec mon corps?

-Tu l'emportes avec toi! Le grand Harry Potter, volatilisé dans la nature, c'est ce que les gens penseront, alors que toi tu seras en 1977 avec...eux!

Était-ce vraiment possible? Non, sûrement pas! Mais...le désir de revoir tous ces êtres perdus valait-il vraiment la peine de prendre ce risque? Oui...pour une fois, c'était à lui de risquer sa vie pour revoir ceux qu'il avait perdus. Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de tendre sa main à ce traître, pour sceller l'entente.

Peter l'avait entraîné à l'entrée d'une petite caverne qui lui servait probablement de maison. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire ironique en songeant que le défunt mage noir n'avait même pas le luxe d'offrir un habitat convenable à ses disciples. Qui avait dit qu'on parvenait à la richesse et la gloire en se ralliant à Voldemort?

Toujours en était-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait accepter l'aide du seul homme, outre Voldemort, qu'il aurait sans remord exterminé de la terre. Mais il lui offrait une chance unique de retourner et pouvoir emplir sa tête de souvenirs de gens qu'il n'avait pas connu, ou trop peu. Il pourrait comprendre ce qui avait poussé ces gens à agir ainsi et mourir dans ces circonstances. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il laissait vraiment quelque chose derrière lui. Certes, il y avait bien Hermione, Ron, Ginny, mais ils réussiraient sans doute à s'en sortir tout aussi bien que s'il avait été là. Ils finiraient par passer l'éponge et oublier leur douleur.

Harry remarqua que son guide s'était arrêté. Outre la petite bassine qui dégageait une lueur argentée, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la grotte. Une dernière hésitation l'empêcha de s'avancer vers la pensine. Mais ses craintes s'envolèrent. Peut-être était-ce un piège, et dans ce cas, Peter serait lui qui abrègerait ses souffrances. Il fit un pas et vit que l'homme pointait sa baguette dans le liquide qui commença à s'agiter de plus en plus vite. Sans un regard en arrière, Harry y plongea sa tête, se sentant aspiré, et désertant le monde présent de toute trace de celui qui avait mis fin au carnage.

Bon alors c'est le prologue...pas très long, mais comme l'idée est de faire une fic au temps des maraudeurs et non pas au temps d'Harry...je trouve que c'est justifié. D'autre part, comme le 7e tome arrive sur les tablettes dans moins d'un mois, je n'ai pas mis trop de détails sur le combat final, puisque je ne voudrais pas que ma fic devienne sans intérêt quand vous l'aurai lu...et qu'elle ne soit absolument pas cohérente. D'ailleurs, même si j'ai l'intention de lire le 7e livre dans sa version anglaise, il n'y aura aucun spoiler, puisque je sais que certaine personne le liront seulement lors de sa sortie française...et donc...je voudrais pas vous gâcher le délice de ce dernier tome!

En passant, si quelqu'un pouvait me donner les trucs html pour faire de plus grands espaces entre les aparagraphes, ca serait très apprécié. Ainsi que pour faire des étoiles entre les paragraphes! Merci

J'attend vos commentaires

Alyssa


	2. Adieu à cette ancienne vie

**Chapitre 1**

_Adieu à cette ancienne vie_

… … … … … … … … … …

L'impression constante, bien que cela n'ait durée que quelques minutes, qu'il allait s'écraser sur le sol, sa tête se fracassant la première, ne disparut que lorsqu'il eu pris conscience que ses deux pieds étaient bel et bien ancrés dans le sol. Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux, redoutant ce qui pourrait l'attendre lorsque ceux-ci s'ouvriraient.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler que c'était Peter Pettigrow qui l'avait « aidé » à venir jusqu'ici et que, par conséquent, il n'était peut-être même pas à l'endroit où il espérait se retrouver. Rien ne l'assurait que ce dernier avait tenu sa parole, d'autant plus que ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'on lui aurait attribué le rôle de traître. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se retrouver au temps de l'enfance de Peter, comme en plein milieu d'une des batailles qu'il avait livré contre Lord Voldemort. Tout dépendait de Peter. En somme, c'était loin d'être rassurant.

La première chose qui le frappa, c'était le silence qui régnait. Pas de doute, il était seul. Il se décida donc à ouvrir les yeux, prêt à toutes éventualités. Pas de bruit, pas personne, pas de lieux inquiétants. Rien! Il se trouvait bel et bien dans un des couloirs de Poudlard. Rien ne l'assurait qu'il était au « moment » où il voulait être, mais pas de doute qu'il était au bon endroit. Une fois toutes ces informations assimilées, réalisant qu'il ne courrait aucun danger, dans l'immédiat du moins, il décida d'observer plus attentivement son nouvel environnement.

S'il se fiait à la pénombre qui envahissait le couloir, la nuit devait être tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre, dévoilant un faible croissant de lune, confirma son hypothèse. Parfait, il ne se ferait pas déranger. Observant le décor familier qui l'encerclait, il constata qu'il se trouvait à mi-chemin entre la grande salle et les cachots. Avec le même petit pincement au cœur que lorsqu'il se remémorait sa scolarité, il réalisa que le château était toujours le même. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder aux sentimentalités. Il risquait à tout moment d'être découvert. Son côté pratique lui souffla donc de trouver rapidement un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer s'il était vraiment en 1977, dernière année où ses parents avaient fréquenté Poudlard.

Prenant grand soin de s'assurer que le couloir était désert, il s'avança sans bruit jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il avait repérée plus tôt. Un rapide regard sur la cour du château le rassura et lui donna un espoir qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait été qualifié d'irréaliste. À l'extérieur, le Saule Cogneur tendait vers le ciel, tel qu'Harry l'avait toujours connu. Il savait très bien que ce danger ambulant avait été planté lors de la scolarité de Rémus Lupin, ayant pour but d'empêcher l'accès à la cabane hurlante, et ce, pour quiconque. Rien ne l'assurait que les maraudeurs étaient toujours à Poudlard, mais il était désormais sûr qu'ils étaient déjà passés par ici.

À cette pensée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit frisson. Ce pouvait-il vraiment qu'il côtoie à nouveau ces personnes qui avaient laissé un si grand vide en lui? Aurait-il vraiment la chance de leur adresser à nouveau la parole pour leur dire ce qui n'avait jamais été dit? Mais plus que tout, ce pouvait-il vraiment que Queudver ait tenu sa parole? Parlant de lui, si c'était vraiment un de ses souvenirs, ne devait-il pas se trouver proche? Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun signe de lui dans les parages, pas plus que de toute autre forme de vie humaine...

Au même moment, des bruits de pas tirèrent Harry de sa réflexion. Il connaissait bien les lieux et savait dans quel contexte il se trouvait, mais il ressentait tout de même une certaine panique à l'idée de se faire démasquer comme ça. Il se plaça donc dans un coin d'ombre, de façon à être dissimulé de la vue des arrivants.

-James...t'es sûr que tu t'y prends de la bonne manière?

Harry n'arrivait pas encore à voir les silhouettes, mais il aurait reconnu cette voix parmi mille autres. Depuis des années, il ressassait ce timbre de voix dans sa mémoire, ayant peur de finir par l'oublier. Il sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, si bien qu'il avait maintenant peur de se faire découvrir par le simple bruit que celui-ci émettait.

-Et puis t'es sûr que ça en vaut vraiment la peine?

-Rémus! Depuis quand ça ne vaut pas le peine d'embêter les Serpentards ? – Demanda l'auteur de la première question.

-Sirius a raison...et puis après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était juste pour le plaisir...il s'agit d'une vengeance!- Entendit-il James Potter dire, imaginant le sourire en coin qu'il devait afficher.

Il pouvait maintenant les apercevoir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils étaient tous là, en chair et en os, vivants. Il avait peine à y croire. Le souvenir qu'il avait soutiré de la pensine de Rogue lors de sa cinquième année, lui avait laissé entrevoir les maraudeurs au temps de leur jeunesse. En les regardant, il songea qu'ils étaient toujours fidèles à ce souvenir, bien que leurs traits semblaient plus vieux. À bien y penser, c'était normal, puisque deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux incident...si tel on pouvait le nommer.

Il devait rester caché…Il devait rester caché...Il dut fermer les yeux et les laisser prendre de l'avance pour se convaincre de ne pas aller à leur rencontre. Harry Potter s'était assagi avec le temps, agissant beaucoup moins impulsivement, se souvenant de tous les ennuis que cela lui avait jadis causés. Mais dans un cas comme celui-ci, aurait-on vraiment pu lui en vouloir?

-Bien sûr! –Dit sarcastiquement le lycanthrope, poursuivant la conversation. –Il s'agirait toujours de vengeance si on t'écoutait James!

-Allons Rémus! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envi de voir la tête qu'ils feront, -argumenta Sirius qui ne semblait pas croire en la conviction que mettait leur copain à les retenir.

-Non…mais…et puis quoi! On a vieilli les gars! On est plus des jeunots. Il serait peut-être temps qu'on commence à agir de façon plus mature après tout...

-On n'est pas immature!- S'indigna Peter qui était un peu en retrait.

-Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, il s'agit d'une pure vengeance! – Lança James avec des yeux insistants.

Harry vit Rémus lancer un regard appuyé aux trois autres garçons, cherchant à leur faire renoncer à leur plan diabolique. Rémus avait bien plus compris que les trois autres que cette guerre Serpentards/Griffondors était ridicule. Non seulement ils n'étaient plus des enfants en quête de l'admiration de leurs confrères, mais avec la menace d'un certain mage noir prenant de plus en plus de pouvoir, il était temps de se serrer les coudes. Il savait que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'était rien de mal, mais il savait aussi que malgré tout, cela allait augmenter de façon considérable la haine de leurs rivales. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait coincé entre son rôle de préfet raisonnable et sage, et son rôle de maraudeur. Mais de toute évidence, l'un pesait plus sur la balance que l'autre.

-Très bien...-dit-il a contrecœur, affichant tout de même un petit sourire espiègle. –Mais ne viens pas pleurer dans mes jupes quand elle va l'apprendre et te redire pour la je-ne-sais-combientième fois que tu es un crétin fini!

-Voyons! Elle ne me traitera pas de crétin, -dit James avec assurance.

-Hum hum…-grogna Sirus.

Harry vit James continuer à avancer, ne portant aucune attention à ce que pouvait dire ses frères de chambres. Pour leur part, Sirius, Rémus et Peter s'étaient arrêtés, le regardant tous avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne pouvait mentir. Avoir eu à miser, ne sachant même pas de quoi il était question, Harry aurait sans doute parié sur les trois jeunes hommes plutôt que sur son père. Au bout d'un moment, James se rendit compte qu'il voyageait seul et se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites bande d'idiots?

-Conseil d'ami James, c'est SÛR ET CERTAIN qu'elle le fera –dit Peter avec un sourire en coin.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est ce qu'elle fait à tous les coups –continua Rémus.

-Et alors…Cette fois-ci c'est différent!

-Comme toujours!-Répliqua Sirius.

James soupira d'exaspération devant leurs airs moqueurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes rabat-joie! D'accord elle n'a pas vu que c'était Rosier qui a mis cette que de grenouille dans son chaudron…-

-Et du coup elle t'a accusé!

-Mph…..Merci de me le rappeler Sirius...- continua James avec un sourire des plus ironiques. – Malgré tout, -reprit-il – nous avons vu ce qui s'est passé, et c'est la moindre des choses de lui faire justice! Vous êtes des maraudeurs, oui ou non?

-Bien sûr – S'exclama Sirus de son sourire le plus charmeur, suivi de Peter qui ne fit que répéter ce que Sirius venait de dire, d'un air faussement assuré. Pour sa part, Rémus ne pu que sourire en levant les yeux au ciel, entrainant les autres dans un fou rire.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de rester cacher là à ne rien faire. L'impression qu'il passait à nouveau à côté de quelque chose était plus que présente dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus rester tapi dans l'ombre. Les voir comme ça, aussi insouciants, lui donnait la sensation de revivre, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. D'autre part, il n'avait aucune idée du temps dont il disposait dans ce souvenir. Peut-être repartirait-il demain...ou après-demain. Peu importe ce qui en était, il devait profiter au maximum du temps qu'on lui offrait.

Cependant, un problème demeurait : il était éclair qu'il ne pouvait se découvrir aussi facilement. Sa ressemblance avec James était toujours aussi frappante, et un inconnu sortant de l'ombre, ça passait difficilement inaperçu. Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de se pencher sur la question, entendant les pas s'éloigner. C'était le temps de mettre les enseignements de Tonks en pratique. Peu avant qu'il ne parte en quête des derniers Horcruxes, la Métamorphmagus lui avait appris quelques bases rudimentaires de la transformation humaine. Cependant, elle lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait avoir ce don à la naissance pour le maîtriser et c'est pourquoi, Harry n'arrivait à changer d'apparence que pour quelques heures seulement. Mais pour le moment, ça ferait l'affaire. Il irait avec une métamorphose simple et grâce à l'obscurité, les quatre garçons ne le verraient pas très clairement. Quand il aurait réfléchit plus longuement à la question et trouvé une meilleure solution, ils ne se souviendraient probablement même plus de lui.

Il sorti donc de sa cachette, s'assurant que les maraudeurs avaient pris assez d'avance pour ne pas le remarquer. Tout en pensant à la façon dont il pourrait les aborder, il percuta quelque chose...ou plutôt quelqu'un. Dans son empressement, il n'avait pas fait attention à sa vitesse de croisière, et avait fini par rattraper Peter, qui s'étendait de tout son long sur le sol. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un petit rictus. Certes, c'était bien grâce à lui qu'il se retrouvait ici, mais tout de même. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Effaçant toute trace de moquerie sur son visage, il tendit sa main au jeune homme.

-Pardonnez-moi! Je suis vraiment désolé...vous êtes monsieur..?- Dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied.

-Peter Pett…AÏE! -S'écria alors Peter

James était arrivé au moment où Harry tendait la main à Peter, alors que celui-ci était sur le point de les dénoncer. Beaucoup plus alerte, James avait rapidement fait le lien. Visiblement ils n'avaient pas d'affaire à être dans les couloirs à cette heure, risquant chacun énormément. D'autre part, Harry était un étranger pour eux…Qui disait étranger, disait ignorant. Il devenait donc difficile de dénoncer quand on ne connaissait même pas les noms de ceux pris en faute. Mais sans son intervention musclée, Peter aurait certainement fait échouer ce raisonnement.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire à son père. Il était exactement comme il se l'était toujours imaginé. Rogue avait tout fait pour le persuader qu'il était un être ignoble, mais il était fidèle à l'idée qu'il s'était fait de lui. Il avait ces mêmes cheveux en bataille, cheveux dans lesquels il avait commencé à passer sa main, probablement à cause de la nervosité qui le tenaillait d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac. Il toisait Harry au travers de ses lunettes, avec ce regard franc, mais à la fois hautain. Il n'y avait aucun doute, James Potter devait venir d'une grande famille et il en était fier. Il dégageait une assurance presque dérangeante. Harry n'avait pas de mal à deviner pourquoi Rogue le méprisait tant. Pourtant, bien que certains confondaient assurément cette assurance pour de la fierté mal placée et du mépris, Harry y voyait plus de la confiance et un désir de protéger ceux qui l'entouraient. Ce qu'il dégageait, c'était une forme de courage...courage qui le mènerait droit au cimetière, songea-t-il amèrement.

Peter qui continuait de frotter ses côtes douloureuses, attira l'attention d'Harry, qui détacha son regard de James pour le reposer sur l'ensemble du groupe.

-Je vois! –Finit-il par dire, tout en souriant et inclinant un peu la tête.

Les quatre maraudeurs continuaient de le fixer. Sirius semblait plutôt amusé par la situation, s'empêchant de partir dans un fou rire. Il était toujours égal à lui même. Avec plaisir, Harry constata qu'il avait ce sourire franc et charmeur, sourire qu'Azkaban n'avait pas réussi à lui dérober malgré les années. Les cernes n'étaient pas encore visibles sous ses yeux, et ses joues pas encore creusées. C'était bien de le voir aussi vivant et insouciant.

Pour sa part, Rémus essayait de paraître neutre, mais Harry voyait très bien qu'il appréhendait les conséquences d'être en dehors de leur dortoir si tard, avec une certaine crainte. Des quatre, c'était lui qui paraissait le plus âgés. Sa transformation à chaque pleine lune y était forcément pour quelque chose. Autant elle affectait son anatomie, autant elle l'avait forcé à vieillir plus rapidement. Rémus comprenait des choses que bien des gens ne comprendraient même pas au terme de leur vie.

Peter quant à lui, ne semblait ni paniqué, ni emballé. Harry avait de la difficulté à imaginer comment il avait réussi à se joindre au groupe. Il ne ressemblait aucunement aux trois autres jeunes hommes. Beaucoup moins beau, il n'était ni audacieux, ni formidablement brillant, ni courageux. Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas autre chose que la pitié pour justifier son entrée dans le groupe.

Bien qu'absorbé dans son observation, il défigea de l'état dans lequel il était.

-Pas la peine de vous en faire messieurs, je ne vous dénoncerai pas. –Leur dit-il en riant devant leurs airs dépités.

-Pourquoi? –demanda alors James d'un ton qui se voulait presque agressif.

Harry le regarda, désarçonné. Il était conscient que la situation était incongrue et qu'il était dans une position délicate face aux quatre garçons, mais il n'avait pas pensé une seule minute qu'ils pourraient être autant sur la défensive.

-Oh...si vous voulez je peux aussi aller voir Dumbledore et lui faire part de notre petite rencontre –Se reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non! –Objecta aussitôt Sirius en poussant James un peu à l'écart. –Vous nous excusez un moment? –Demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry en lui faisant un sourire pincé.

Sans attendre la réponse, il tira James quelques mètres plus loin et l'observa de la tête aux pieds en le dévisageant.

-Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi? Il vient de dire qu'il ne nous dénoncerait pas!

-Moi qui ne suis pas bien? T'es dingue! Ce type arrive de nulle part, on ne l'a jamais vu et il serait prêt à nous laisser partir comme ça. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est louche un peu?

-Mmmm…nah! Il est juste sympa si ça se trouve! –Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

-Ou bien il veut se débarrasser de nous pour aller faire je ne sais quel horreur! –Dit James avec un petit sourire victorieux devant l'air atterré de Sirius. – Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un de ceux qui se font appeler mangemorts?

-Enfin James! Tu n'exagères pas un peu là?

-Non Sirius! Tu ne lis pas la gazette? Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur?

-Bien sûr idiot! Vu la famille que j'ai, je n'ai pas tellement le choix! –Tempêta-t-il, avant de reprendre son calme. – Écoute, peu importe qui il est, il ne nous le dira sûrement pas. On ne peut rien contre lui, alors que lui pourrait nous mettre dans de sales draps! De plus, il connaît Dumbledore. C'est bon signe non?

-Qui ne connaît pas Dumbledore? –Demanda l'autre, blasé.

-D'accord, c'est bon. On va demander à Rémus de le sonder, mais juste pour te faire plaisir! –soupira-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent vers le petit groupe, non pas sans qu'au passage, James glisse un petit mot à l'oreille de Rémus. L'état de loup-garou de Rémus lui avait permis de développer ses sens au maximum. Si bien, qu'il était capable par un simple regard, combiné à un reniflement discret, de sentir l'aura des gens qui l'entouraient, ainsi que de prévoir certaines de leurs intentions. Cela s'était d'ailleurs révélé très utile, à quelques reprises, pour anticiper la vengeance des Serpentard. Il porta donc toute son attention sur cet inconnu, et en l'espace d'une seconde, il perçu un intrigant mélange de sensations. Cet homme dégageait non seulement une force magique extraordinaire, mais un pouvoir mental de puissance presque égale. Il émanait aussi de lui un désir de vengeance très perceptible, mais tout autant de lassitude. Rémus savait pertinemment que cet homme pouvait être très dangereux, bien qu'il n'eu pas le pressentiment qu'ils avaient à le craindre. Il hocha donc de la tête en direction de James, lui indiquant son approbation.

-Très bien –Dit alors James à contrecœur à l'attention d'Harry. – Faites comme si vous ne nous aviez jamais vu, et on fera pareil. –Termina-t-il en continuant de le toiser.

-Ah...En fait…-Commença Harry, au même moment où James lança un petit regard en direction de ses confrères, regard qui signifiait « je-vous-l'avais-bien-dit-qu'il-ne-nous-laisserait-pas-partir! ». -… loin de moi l'idée de vous demander ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs à cette heure. J'estime d'ailleurs que vous êtes assez âgés pour assumer les conséquences qu'engendrent vos gestes- S'entendit dire Harry, voyant les maraudeurs échanger des regards intrigués entre eux. – D'autre part, dans certaines situations, il peut valoir la peine de risquer certains embêtements pour rétablir justice. Mais pensez-y bien les gars, vous devez calculer tout ce que vous faites ainsi que les répercussions que cela aura. Je ne parle pas seulement de celles qui sont immédiates, mais aussi à plus long terme. Enfin, j'imagine que vous savez ce que vous faites. Alors sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée messieurs. –Conclue-t-il en leur adressant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Devant leurs airs hébétés, il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner, laissant volontairement tomber un bout de papier sur le sol. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus des quatre garçons, sachant, d'après les bruits de pas, qu'ils avaient cueilli ce qu'il avait « échappé ». Plus il s'éloignait, plus son cœur accélérait. S'il était véritablement dans un souvenir, le fait de sortir de la zone de souvenir à Peter devait aussi le faire sortir du souvenir. Maintenant qu'il y était, maintenant qu'il leur avait parlé, il ne voulait plus partir. De l'autre côté de la pensine, il y avait un monde à reconstruire à partir de cendres, de souvenirs de guerre et de bribes de son existence. Ici, il y avait un passé à rattraper, passé après lequel il avait toujours couru. Il était terrifié à l'idée de retourner d'où il venait et déchiré à partir de l'endroit où il était.

Une fois le coin tourné, il se mit à courir, décidé à en finir le plus rapidement possible, si son hypothèse se révélait vraie. Mais rapidement, il réalisa qu'il ne lui servait à rien de courir. Il se trouvait toujours au même endroit.

Toute personne qui serait passée dans le couloir à cette heure, aurait assisté à un drôle de spectacle. Harry Potter était adossé au mur, riant et pleurant à la fois.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... -...

Elle était assise là, dans le canapé, à regarder les flammes danser devant elle. Le feu, le bois, et même la brique du foyer, formaient un ensemble parfait...une symbiose. Autour, aucun son, aucun mouvement, un tel silence qu'on aurait pu croire que le temps s'était figé à jamais pour préserver un souvenir. Seulement, son esprit à elle ne s'était pas arrêté.

Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Elle se revoyait, toute petite, avec sa robe trop longue, tenant sa baguette sensiblement de la même façon qu'un enfant de trois ans tient sa première cuillère. Elle voyait défiler les moments forts de sa scolarité, à certains esquissant un petit sourire, et à d'autres, retenant une larme. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle fut à cours de souvenirs. Elle devait pourtant se forcer à penser à autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas céder.

Malgré toute la volonté dont elle fit preuve, elle ne fut pas assez forte. Doucement, elle retomba dans le cauchemar duquel elle venait à peine de sortir. Même si elle était totalement éveillée, les images défilèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux, comme si inconsciemment, elle voulait se forcer à imprégner ce souvenir dans sa tête. Souvenir, oui, elle en était sûre. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses souvenirs à elle sinon elle s'en serait rappelée. Aussi troublant que cela, jamais elle ne l'aurait oublié. Elle se sentait déplacée au milieu de ce rêve qui ne lui appartenait pas, tout autant qu'elle était effrayée par ce qu'elle y voyait. Elle luttait pour que ça s'arrête, mais ses efforts étaient vains.

Lorsqu'elle reprit vraiment conscience, elle ne pouvait plus dire depuis combien de temps elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que de petites larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle était toujours seule au milieu de la grande salle. Vu l'heure avancée, c'était tout de même normale. Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de force, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'une fois couchée, elle finirait par se rendormir et oublier. Il s'agissait probablement d'un incident isolé. Pourtant, une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était que la première nuit d'insomnie parmi une longue série à venir.

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Voilà le premier chapitre…Il n'est pas hyper hyper long, je sais. Je ne voulais pas trop le gonfler parce qu'en général, les premiers chapitres sont pleins d'explications et à la longue ça devient tannant. En plus, plus c'est long, plus ça prend du temps à écrire, réviser et poster! M'enfin! Les prochains auront tout de même quelques pages de plus.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent la fic, même si vous ne vous manifestez pas...c'est un peu pour ceux qui lise qu'on écrit...n'est-ce pas! Un romancier m'a un jour dit (comme si je le connaissais super intimement!), que c'est seulement quand quelqu'un la lit que l'histoire prend forme...et non pas quand on l'écrit...Brillant!

Bon alors des remerciements particuliers à **Wilfrid54** et **Mushu1** qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez et je dois dire que ça m'encourage à continuer!

Merci

Alyssa7


	3. Adieu matinée sereine

Chapitre 2

Adieu matinée sereine 

… … … … … … … … … …

Le soleil avait commencé depuis un bon moment déjà à refléter ses rayons sur le château, si elle se fiait à la lumière qui entrait par la grande baie vitrée près de son lit. Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'était sentie agressée par la lumière aveuglante de cette journée ensoleillée de début d'automne, mais maintenant, elle prenait plaisir à sentir les rayons venir caresser sa peau. Elle aurait peut-être aimé dormir un peu plus longtemps, mais la chaleur du jour était invitante. Le silence inhabituel du dortoir lui indiqua qu'elle était seule. Toutes les autres devaient déjà être parties pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire la grasse matinée, mais justement, ses habitudes avaient dernièrement commencé à changer.

Elle replongea sa tête sous la couette. En tant normal, elle répugnait le silence, qui rimait généralement avec solitude. Aujourd'hui elle l'appréciait plus que tout, surtout avec ce mal de tête qu'elle sentait poindre à l'horizon. Il n'y avait rien pour venir la déranger, elle était libre de penser à ce qu'elle voulait, personne pour la réprimander. Mais plus que tout, pour une des rares fois où cela se produisait, elle avait la paix. Non pas qu'elle était antipathique, mais elle venait à être étourdie de tous ces gens qui évoluaient autour d'elle, l'entraînant dans leur tourbillon à tour de rôle, sans lui demander si elle en avait envi. Il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir respirer par soi-même, quelques fois, non?

Malheureusement, il ne fallait pas trop espérer. Elle était trop lâche pour s'étirer et regarder l'heure qu'affichait son petit cadran de table, mais elle savait que bientôt le reste du monde commencerait à revenir, ainsi que ses copines. Non seulement le silence se dissiperait, mais elle serait bombardée de questions sur son absence injustifiée à la table. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, quittant avec regrets ses chaudes couvertures pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Attrapant une serviette au vol, elle s'engouffra dans la douche, recevant le jet d'eau froide comme un coup de poing en plein visage. Pas qu'elle était frileuse, mais pour réveiller...ça réveillait!

Elle réapparut dans la chambre au bout d'un quart d'heure, la serviette enrubannée autour de la tête et ayant revêtu la moitié de son uniforme seulement. Elle regarda son image dans la glace qui lui faisait face et ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un petit rictus. Lily Evans, la petite fille qui avait toujours été qualifiée d'enfant modèle, sage et respectueuse, exemple de la personne type de classe moyenne. On reprochait souvent aux adolescents de trop se fier aux apparences et de ne pas chercher assez profondément, mais les professeurs et les adultes étaient souvent les moins bien placés pour donner ces conseils. Certes, il était vrai qu'elle était respectueuse et posée en classe, mais elle était loin d'être la jeune femme tranquille et gênée qu'on croyait qu'elle était. Ceux qui la connaissaient pouvaient en témoigner. Seulement, elle n'essayait pas de se faire voir à tout prix, contrairement à certains...dont quatre en particulier.

Elle continua donc de se préparer, sans trop se presser. Elle termina de boutonner sa chemise, réalisant que ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Si elle tardait plus, elle finirait par manquer totalement le petit-déjeuner, et la faim qui la tenaillait lui indiquait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tant pis pour ses cheveux. Après tout, les journées étaient encore chaudes, et ils sécheraient rapidement pendant qu'elle mangerait.

Elle sortit du dortoir, toujours en évitant de se presser. Pourquoi se stresser alors que c'était le week-end? Tranquillement, elle arriva à la porte de la grande salle où la majorité des élèves étaient assis autour de leur table respective, parlant de tout et de rien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce portrait. Poudlard était son unique vraie maison. En fait, elle avait bien une maison à Londres où habitaient ses parents qui étaient ravis de l'y recevoir lors des grandes vacances, mais il y avait aussi Pétunia. Pour une quelconque raison qu'elle n'avait plus envie de connaître, sa sœur la détestait probablement plus que toute autre chose au monde. Au début, Lily avait été bouleversée par ce changement d'attitude de la part de sa sœur, avant d'en être choquée plus qu'autre chose. Mais rapidement, elle s'était lassée de cette petite guerre, ainsi que de la situation elle-même. Son indifférence avait augmenté la haine de sa sœur, qui espérait probablement la faire réagir plus qu'autre chose. Et même si ses parents essayaient de faire leur possible pour diminuer la haine entre elles, le climat n'était jamais vraiment très agréable et c'était toujours pour elle un plaisir de revenir à Poudlard.

Cette année, elle avait cependant songé à la reprise des cours avec une certaine mélancolie. Elle entamait sa septième année d'étude de sorcellerie, ce qui signifiait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle viendrait passer une année entière au château en tant qu'étudiante. Bien sûr, elle aurait toujours la possibilité de revenir comme enseignante si jamais l'envie lui prenait, mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Mais bon, elle avait encore toute l'année pour envisager son avenir. Il serait toujours temps de s'inquiéter plus tard, quand le dernier trimestre toucherait à sa fin.

Délaissant toutes ses pensées, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Rapidement, elle aperçut celle qu'elle cherchait et alla s'installer près d'elle.

-Dis donc…t'en fais une de ces têtes ce matin!- Dit la fille auprès de qui elle alla s'asseoir, en la dévisageant.

-Bonjour Annaël! Oui je vais bien ce matin, et toi? –Lui lança-t-elle sarcastiquement avec un regard mauvais.

La noiraude tourna son regard vers la rousse, le soutint un moment avec une lueur de défi, puis finalement lui fit un sourire en coin, lequel Lily détestait plus que tout.

-Oui, je vais bien merci. –Enchaîna la dénommée Annaël, toujours avec le même sourire.

-Bien – conclut Lily, lui tournant le dos pour clore la conversation.

Elle se pencha pour se servir des pancakes, mais sentit le regard de l'autre toujours fixé sur elle. Elle se retourna donc, non pas sans un soupir d'exaspération. Elle se contenta de la fixer, mais quand elle vit sa copine rouler des yeux et éclater de rire, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de faire de même. Depuis quand avait-on déjà vu Annaël Datens et Lily Evans se quereller pour une chose aussi futile?

Les deux jeunes filles avaient fait la rencontre l'une de l'autre le jour de la rentrée de leur première année. D'un simple regard, elle s'était cordialement détestée, voyant chacune une rivale en l'autre. Lily était passée maître en enchantement alors qu'Annaël excellait en potion. Sinon, les deux filles étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Pendant longtemps elles furent incapables d'être au même endroit au même moment sans se provoquer mutuellement. Annaël étant de nature plutôt froide et parfois même méchante, elle avait souvent eu le dessus sur Lily qui tenait quand même plutôt bien son bout.

Leur rivalité avait ainsi duré jusqu'à leur cinquième année, jour où il y avait eu cet examen particulièrement difficile de potion. Les deux Griffondors avaient été placées près l'une de l'autre. Lily n'avait pas été assez attentive et avait sauté une des lignes de la préparation. Sa potion aurait été gâchée, et elle recalée, si ce n'avait été d'Annaël qui le lui avait fait remarquer avec exaspération. Cela n'avait pas été immédiat, mais par la suite, les deux jeunes filles avaient réalisé qu'elles avaient plus de points en commun qu'autre chose. C'était ridicule de penser comment un si petit geste pouvait anéantir une haine aussi ridicule, songea Lily, et se transformer en une amitié si solide. Peut-être ne suffisait-il que d'un aussi simple geste de sa part pour que Pétunia cesse ses crises...

-Je suis désolée Lily, mais on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. –Lui dit Annaël d'un ton plus doux.

-Je n'ai pas passé une très bonne nuit. –Dit-elle en haussant simplement les épaules.

Elle vit sa copine la regarder étrangement, mais rapidement reprendre la conversation qu'elle avait délaissée le temps de la questionner. Lily savait qu'elle ne poserait pas plus de questions et qu'Annaël avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas envi de parler de ce qui la tracassait. Après tout, ce qu'elle faisait de ses nuits ne regardait qu'elle, et jamais, ni une ni l'autre, n'avaient essayé de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de l'autre. C'était une des règle d'or qui leur permettait de si bien s'entendre.

Tout en mangeant, elle écouta distraitement la conversation que tenait Annaël avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle se surprit alors à envier la beauté froide de cette dernière. À peine plus grande qu'elle, elle était élancée et avait des jambes qui en faisait baver plus d'un. Son teint était plus hâlé que la normale, ce qui faisait qu'en septembre, alors que la peau de Lily redevenait blanche comme neige, la sienne demeurait colorée. Ses longs cheveux noirs venaient encadrer un visage délicat mais avec des traits glaciaux. Il n'y avait que ses deux yeux gris qui étaient le reflet de ses émotions. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu faire qu'Annaël Datens devienne aussi peu démonstrative. Loin d'elle l'idée de lui demander. Après tout, elle-même ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de ses problèmes familiaux, si ce n'était que de quelques allusions à sa déjantée de sœur.

Elle était en discussion avec trois autres filles, filles qui partageaient leur dortoir. Il y avait Aude, la jeune femme typique venant d'une famille de sorciers riches et célèbres. Pour elle, l'avenir était déjà tout tracé, mais plus que tout…confortable! Lily la trouvait souvent superficielle, mais somme toute, elle était sympathique. Sarah était, quant à elle, l'opposé parfait d'Aude. Venant d'une famille nombreuse et sans trop de moyens, elle avait toujours dû se forcer pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, ce qui avait permis à son côté contestateur de se développer de façon considérable. Si les Griffondors avaient une demande à faire, ou quelque chose à revendiquer, pas de doute que c'était elle qu'on nommait comme porte-parole. Finalement, la dernière et non la moindre :Émilie. Si Lily avait eu à la décrire d'un seul mot, elle aurait choisi bipolaire. Cette fille était incroyable. En l'espace d'une minute, elle pouvait passer de surexcitée à désespérée. Le plus souvent, c'était à cause des garçons. C'en était presque une obsession chez elle. Lily ne comptait même plus ceux qu'elle avait fréquentés, et ce juste depuis la rentrée. Toujours était-il que c'était ces filles-là avec qui elle partageait sa chambre...et avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Elle traînait rarement avec elles à l'extérieur des cours, mais elles tenaient un certain rôle dans son quotidien. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il s'agissait de ses grandes amies, mais il s'agissait d'amies tout de même. La seule de qui elle était vraiment proche, c'était Annaël.

-Bon alors, qu'allons-nous faire de ce magnifique samedi? –Demanda ironiquement cette dernière, se désintéressant des autres filles, et sortant du même coup Lily de ses pensées.

Lily voyait bien l'agacement d'Annaël. Les A.S.P.I.C.S étant prévus pour la fin de l'année, elles étaient surchargées de travail. Toute personne raisonnable se serait attelée à la tâche sans même se poser la question. Les deux filles, d'autant plus leur désir de performer, savaient fort bien qu'elles y passeraient la journée, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

-Et bien-...

-Salut les filles! –La coupa une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu parmi mille, quoi que bien songé, elle aurait préféré ne pas reconnaître du tout.

Annaël se tourna vers elle en haussant les yeux au ciel et affichant le même regard exaspéré qu'elle-même devait avoir. Elle pu pourtant percevoir une petite étincelle dans ses yeux. Même s'ils l'agaçaient particulièrement, Lily n'était pas prête à parier qu'Annaël détestait leur compagnie autant qu'elle le laissait croire.

Les quatre garçons vinrent donc s'asseoir devant elles, leur faisant leurs plus beaux sourires, faisant fi du fait qu'ils n'étaient aucunement les bienvenus. Malgré sa rancœur, Lily n'avait pas de difficulté à s'imaginer pourquoi les maraudeurs étaient les garçons les plus en demande du château. Non seulement leur mauvaise habitude à embêter un peu n'importe qui n'importe quand semblait en séduire plusieurs, mais leur allure et ce qu'elle dégageait demeurait fort appréciable. Peut-être même que s'ils n'avaient pas agi de façon aussi puérile, elle aurait pu se laisser prendre à leur jeu. Mais vu leur comportement, il y avait fort à douter que cela n'arrive un jour. Pour être totalement franche, elle devait s'avouer qu'ils s'étaient amélioré sur ce point. C'était comme si en l'espace d'un été, ils avaient mûri. Pas assez pour qualifier leurs agissements de « normaux », mais quand même plus raisonnables et moins gratuits. En fait, elle aurait même pu les trouver fréquentables si ça n'avait été de James Potter!

Comment pouvait-on être aussi idiot et imbu de soi? Ça, elle se le demandait bien, mais l'exemple vivant n'était nul autre que celui qui était assis juste en face d'elle et qui racontait elle ne savait quoi étant donné qu'elle n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Autrement, James aurait peut-être pu être quelqu'un de bien, mais cette ridicule manie qu'il avait d'aller embêter...non, ce n'était pas le mot, ridiculiser Severus Rogue...et par la même occasion tous les Serpentards, lui enlevait tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir de charme. Et les trois autres...ils n'étaient pas bien mieux à le regarder faire et à l'encourager. Mais la différence était qu'eux, par contre, ne l'avaient jamais invitée à sortir. Elle ne voyait pas ce que le Griffondor ne comprenait pas dans NON! Elle le lui avait dit combien de fois ce mot? Des centaines et des centaines, toujours accompagné de l'éternel : "Change un peu James. Le jour où ta tête se dégonflera et que tu réaliseras que la Terre ne tourne pas autour de toi, peut-être que je songerai à revoir ce que je pense de toi…et encore!". Il n'avait toujours pas changé...et n'abandonnait pourtant jamais. Désespérant!

-…vraiment idiot! –Entendit-elle Annaël dire, la sortant de sa torpeur. –Il aurait pu vous attaquer!

-Mais non! Il était vraiment trop génial ce type. Même James a été obligé de l'admettre…

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse demander de quoi il était question, elle vit Peter donner un coup de coude dans les reins de Sirius qui sembla prêt à lui dire sa façon de penser. Cependant, sa rage sembla plutôt se transformer en amusement. Elle essaya de voir ce qui les rendait si impatient sans aucun résultat. Elle regarda alors Rémus qui était toujours aussi calme, ne laissant transparaître qu'un petit sourire en coin. James quant à lui était tellement fébrile qu'il se tortillait sur sa chaise.

-Dans 5…4…3…2…1…

-Mais…-

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu demander à James ce qui se préparait, son attention fut détournée à l'autre bout de la grande salle où se tenait la table des Serpentards. Devait-elle vraiment être étonnée? Alors qu'ils auraient dû être là à prendre leur déjeuner bien tranquillement, les étudiants de la dite maison se trouvaient tous debout sur leur table. En regardant plus attentivement, elle réalisa qu'ils s'étaient jumelés en groupe de deux. Avant que personne ne puisse réagir, une musique s'éleva, d'elle ne savait où, et ils se mirent tous à danser un tango endiablé. Les couples effectuaient des figures plus ou moins complexes, se rendant totalement ridicules. Un serpentard de troisième année failli échapper sa partenaire alors qu'il essayait d'effectuer un renversé. À en juger par les éclats de rire et le tapage qui régnait dans la grande salle, tout le monde était attentif à ce spectacle. Certains riaient à s'en donner mal au côtes, d'autres se moquaient ouvertement des piètres talents de danseurs de la plupart, et Lily regardait le spectacle sceptiquement. Pendant un bref instant, elle cru même apercevoir Régulus Black et Julius Nott échanger un baiser.

Elle se décida à chercher la provenance de la musique. Peut-être que si seulement elle la trouvait, elle pourrait enrayer ce stupide enchantement. Elle essaya d'identifier la source, mais tout ce qui parvenait à ses oreilles c'était ces horribles paroles langoureuses. Tout à coup, cela la frappa! Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle tourna la tête vers le bout de la table et confirma ce qu'elle n'osait imaginer.

À cet endroit se tenait Severus Rogue, dans un habit plus que ridicule, bombant le torse en tout en chantant une mélodie incompréhensible. Il ressemblait à un lutin habillé de rouge et noir, coiffé d'un petit chapeau duquel pendouillait de petites clochettes. Drôlement, il était le seul qui était costumé. Bien qu'elle l'ait su avant même que tout cela ne commence, cela confirmait l'identité des fauteurs de trouble.

Lily ferma les yeux, incapable de réagir devant un tel fiasco. En tant que préfète, elle aurait dû essayer de calmer les autres, au moins les élèves de sa propre maison. Sachant que c'était mission impossible, et surtout n'ayant même pas le cœur de le faire, elle se rassit tout simplement, attendant que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe. Elle n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps, Dumbledore et les autres professeurs s'étant levés pour mettre fin à la plaisanterie.

Une fois un contre-sort lancé, le vacarme ne se calma pas, s'il n'amplifia pas. Les Serpentards, qui reprenaient leurs esprits se mirent à insulter tous ceux qui continuaient de rire et certains essayèrent même de lancer des sorts à d'autres élèves. Les plus âgés, moins impulsifs, se contentèrent de regarder en direction des maraudeurs, qui s'ils ne riaient plus avaient de la difficulté à garder leur sérieux, avec des regards meurtriers, leur promettant ainsi une vengeance. Le silence ne revint que lorsque la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva.

-Du calme, du calme, je vous prie! Il va sans dire que nous venons de goûter à une plaisanterie de fort mauvais goût pour les Serpentards…quoi que bien amusante et divertissante. –Dit-il sérieusement, dissimulant un petit sourire. – Nous n'avons aucune preuve tangible quant à l'identité du ou des coupables. –Continua-t-il en se tournant bien malgré lui vers les maraudeurs. –Il va sans dire que lorsque nous découvrirons qui sont les auteurs de ce qui vient de se passer, ils seront punis en conséquence. En attendant, rien ne sert de s'énerver. Oh! Très beau chapeau Monsieur Rogue…-Dit-il à l'attention de Severus –Je vous demanderais donc de continuer à déjeuner tranquillement. –Termina-t-il en se rassoyant et retournant à sa discussion avec McGonnall.

Lily savait très bien que cette annonce n'avait servi qu'à calmer le chaos et éviter une bataille générale. À tous les coups, que ce soit les Serpentards qui attaquaient les maraudeurs ou l'inverse, personne ne faisait jamais l'effort de trouver qui était vraiment responsable et personne n'était puni. Du moins, du moment que cela restait inoffensif.

Elle se retourna pour dire à James ce qu'elle pensait de son idiote plaisanterie, mais fut devancer par Aleïda Taracles qui s'avançait, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds derrière elle, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs à tous ceux qui osaient la regarder. Cette fille était considérée comme une des beautés de Poudlard et il n'allait pas sans dire que les garçons de Serpentard n'hésitaient pas pour se vanter d'avoir la huitième merveille du monde dans leur maison. Mais la réputation de la Serpentard ne s'arrêtait pas là. Tous savaient qu'elle était infiniment dangereuse et qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se frotter à elle.

-Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettogrow…vous êtes lamentables! –Dit-elle de sa voix froide mais calme, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur eux.

-Comme c'est gentil de ta part Taracles! –Lui dit Sirius, accompagnant le tout d'un clin d'œil.

-N'essaie même pas Black! Tu me répugnes…- Dit-elle en le dévisageant. – Je plains Régulus d'avoir un jour habité la même maison que toi.

Elle venait de toucher une corde sensible et elle le savait. Sirius la regardait, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'aîné des Black avait été renié par sa famille, ou qu'il l'avait lui-même renié, tout dépendant des points de vue. Cela demeurait pourtant un sujet très tabou que Sirius détestait abordé.

-Parlant de mon très cher frérot, comment a-t-il trouvé le baiser de son prince charmant!

-À ce propos, ne vous avisez plus jamais de jouer avec nous comme vous venez de le faire! –Enchaîna-t-elle, froide comme du marbre.

-Ah! Parce que maintenant, tes chers esclaves ne sont même plus assez dignes pour venir nous dire ce qu'ils pensent, eux-même? Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Rogue avec son chapeau à pompons! –Dit-James d'un ton sarcastique.

Très doucement, elle arrêta de fusiller Sirius du regard et se tourna vers James qu'elle se contenta de fixer dangereusement.

-S'ils avaient pris la peine de venir jusqu'à toi Potter, je crois qu'on aurait pu lire ton nom dans la gazette de demain, dans la section « morts mystérieuses ». –Dit-elle, presque dans un murmure, tout en se penchant vers lui et faisant glisser un de ses longs ongles le long de sa tempe.

-Laisse-le tranquille la « tarentule »!- S'éleva alors la voix d'Annaël qui appuya fortement sur le dernier mot.

La blonde retira sa main du visage de James, et le sourire sadique qu'elle affichait se transforma plutôt en une espèce de grimace dégoûtée.

-Annaël Datens…-Dit-elle doucereusement.

La Griffondor se tenait devant la Serpentard, toutes deux froides comme la glace. Si une dégageait une froideur dure, l'autre transpirait d'un froid vicieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux filles se confrontaient, leurs rencontres se terminant souvent par des accidents inexpliqués. Annaël était une des rares personnes à ne craindre nullement la grande blonde, ce qui agaçait cette dernière profondément.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Aleïda Taracles avait été surnommée la « tarentule » par les élèves des autres maison. Descendante d'une famille de mages noirs célèbres, elle s'y connaissait plus que tous en matière de magie noire. Il y avait même certaines rumeurs qui courraient sur son habileté à exécuter un Adava Kedavra. Grâce à sa beauté et son charme, elle parvenait à attirer ses proies pour soit les mettre à sa main, soit pour mieux les détruire. Drôlement, tous ceux contre qui elle avait une dent finissaient par être gravement malades ou par avoir des accidents hors du commun. On n'avait jamais pu l'accuser, mais tous savait comment elle était dangereuse. Ne s'y frottaient que ceux qui faisait partis de son « cercle intime » ou ceux de force égale. Bref, peu de gens.

-Vas donc jouer ailleurs Aleïda. Dans un endroit où il y aura des gens pour avoir peur de toi! –Dit Annaël en la toisant sans la moindre trace d'émotion.

-Attention à ce que tu me dis Datens. Tu sais très bien ce que je fais des insectes qui se mettent au travers de ma route!

Annaël ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur tourne le dos en faisant virevolter sa tignasse. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna vers Lily et la regarda de façon méprisante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la sang-de-bourbe...tu veux ma photo?

Et puis elle partit définitivement rejoindre sa bande d'admirateurs, tous futurs mangemorts. Lily se tourna vers Annaël qui avait toujours cet air impassible sur le visage. Mais son attention fut aussitôt dirigée sur Rémus qui tentait de retenir James qui semblait vouloir aller se jeter sur la Serpentard.

-Potter! –Dit sévèrement Lily – Tu ne trouves pas que tu en as fait suffisamment pour aujourd'hui?

-Mais Lily! Tu as entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire...-dit-il rageusement.

-Bien sûr que j'ai entendu, mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Lui faire danser la valse à l'heure du dîner, peut-être? –Lui lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Il fallait se venger…

-Bien sûr, comme toujours! Ils te diraient simplement bonjour que tu voudrais te venger.

-James a raison Lily! C'est Nott qui a mis la queue de grenouille dans ton chaudron hier après-midi. Ce n'était pas fait délibérément. –Dit Rémus dans une tentative d'aide envers James.

-Tu n'es pas tellement mieux Rémus! En tant que préfèt tu aurais dû les arrêter. Surtout que c'est tes copains et pas les miens!

-Allons Evans! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé ça amusant? –Lui dit Sirius en tentant de lui faire un de ses sourires charmeurs.

-Ah! Parce que vous trouvez ça marrant? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de divertissant là-dedans. C'était seulement la meilleure façon que vous avez trouvez pour les ridiculiser! Et puis si au moins vous ne vous en étiez pris qu'à celui qui a mis cette fichue queue de grenouille…Non mais j'hallucine…vous êtes pire que des enfants de cinq ans! –Lança-t-elle.

-Ma chère Lily, tu sais qu'on a fait ça juste pour toi…-Dit James en se défaisant de Rémus, allant mettre ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. –Je croyais que ça me vaudrait au moins un petit merci.

Lily le dévisageant pendant une bonne minute avant de réagir.

-Te remercier? Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire Potter? Au fond tu ne fais que confirmer ce que je pensais de toi. T'es qu'un sale gosse prétentieux….CRÉTIN!

Elle leur lança un regard foudroyant, tout particulièrement à James, avant de s'éloigner d'eux et de sortir de la Grande Salle. Avant de franchir les portes, elle eut tout de même le temps d'entendre Sirius, Rémus et Peter dire à James :

-On te l'avais bien dit!

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Voilà pour ce qui est du deuxième chapitre….Heu je sais pas trop si je l'aime…surtout a cause de la petite annonce de Dumbledore qui est horrible…je déteste avoir a faire parler ce personnage…Enfin…Je sais que j'avais dit que je ferais des chapitres un peu plus long…mais en même temps je voulais pas rajouter quelque chose de pas rapport au déjeuner….genre ce qui arrive avec Harry…ça aurait fait un peu trop.

Sinon et ben parlant de Harry, on va le revoir au prochain chapitre.

Bon alors encore un grande merci à tous ceux qui lisent la fic…reviewant ou pas.. (pas sure que ca ce dit ce mot la!)

Un merci tout spéciale à

**666Naku** : Woua…Je dénote un peu d'impatience! Ahaha! Je vais quand même pas te donner les réponses tout de même. Bah en fait, tu en as une indirectement dans ce chapitre…Mais bon…pour Harry comme je le mentionnais on va voir ce qui lui arrive vraiment dans le prochain chapitre. Contente que tu aimes!

**Mushu1** : C'est cool que tu ais plus aimé que la première partie…bah c'est quand même normal puisque en général, les épilogues ça sert juste à camper les principaux personnages. Sinon et ben je crois que tu as deviné que c'était bien de Lily dont il était question dans le chapitre précédent. J'espère que tu vas tout autant aimé ce chapitre.

**Tadzio** : Ravie de voir que tu apprécies. C'est toujours plaisant d'avoir une Feed-back de ceux qui lisent.

Merci à tous

Xxx

Alyssa


	4. Adieu à ce stupide béguin

Chapitre 3

Adieu à ce stupide béguin 

… … … … … … … … … …

Harry se promenait sur la pelouse fraîche, attentif aux étoiles accrochées dans le ciel. Paradoxalement, elles ressemblaient à de petites gardiennes, veillant sur le château. Son attention était plus particulièrement dirigée sur la constellation du chien et il fut forcé de sourire, lorsque pendant quelques secondes, l'étoile Sirius sembla briller plus fort que les autres. Probablement n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination, mais cela demeurait rassurant.

Après tout, si ça se trouvait, Sirius n'était pas vraiment mort. En fait, il avait passé plusieurs heures à y penser depuis son arrivée et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse. C'était évident que le Sirius de 17 ans qu'il avait aperçu la veille était bel et bien vivant. Mais qu'en était-il du Sirius qui avait disparu derrière l'arche? Maintenant qu'il était ici était-il toujours mort? S'il se trouvait dans le passé, cet événement n'était pas encore arrivé, alors il ne l'était pas encore. Mais la raison le poussait à se rappeler qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans le passé, mais plutôt dans un souvenir. Le souvenir était-il le passé ou bien le passé était le souvenir?

Peu importe où il était et à quel moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que son parrain était là-haut pour veiller sur lui. Il lui avait promis que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, et Harry savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Oh bien sûr, il en avait douté pendant un certain temps et il lui en avait voulu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait appelé au moment où il avait traversé le voile, le suppliant presque, et qu'il n'était pas réapparu. Il se souvenait aussi que Sirius n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'il l'avait appelé dans le petit miroir. Il se souvenait encore mieux que ce dernier avait fait le choix de ne pas devenir un fantôme, préférant une mort réelle. Comme il avait pu lui en vouloir à cette époque. À chaque fois, c'était une nouvelle déception. À chaque fois, il s'était senti plus abandonné que jamais. Mais rapidement, la colère s'était transformée en douleur et en tristesse.

On lui avait répété que la tristesse s'estomperait avec le temps, mais il savait que c'était faux. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il sentait toujours son abdomen se déchirer quand il y repensait. C'était étrange de voir comment la mort de cet homme l'avait affecté. Bien sûr, la mort de Dumbledore ainsi que de tous les autres avait été aussi terrible, mais Sirius était le premier être, mis à part ses parents qu'il n'avait que trop peu connus, qui lui avait donné l'impression qu'il avait une famille.

Il dut s'arrêter, étouffant sous le poids des émotions. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, essayant de se ressaisir. Devant lui, le grand lac était d'un noir opaque. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait entendre le faible murmure du chant des sirènes qui s'élevait. C'était agréable de ne pas se retrouver seul devant l'inconnu. Il avait l'impression, bien malgré lui, d'appartenir au souvenir dans lequel il était. Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air chaud, avant de revenir sur tout ce qui s'était passé dans les dernières heures.

Après sa rencontre avec les maraudeurs, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'aller à la rencontre de Dumbledore. Il aurait pu attendre au matin, mais il savait qu'il prenait de gros risques s'il restait dans le château en tant qu'intrus. Il aurait été repéré à coup sûr, et les explications n'en auraient été que plus compliquées à fournir. Il s'était donc dirigé vers les appartements de celui qui jadis avait été son mentor – ou plutôt qui le serait un jour – qui l'avait accueilli comme s'il n'était nullement surpris de voir débarquer un étranger au beau milieu de la nuit.

Encore une fois, Harry avait dû encaisser un autre choc. C'était une chose tellement étrange que de voir revivre celui à qui il devait la presque totalité de sa formation. Non seulement il l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux, mais il avait aussi assisté à son enterrement. Rien ne pouvait être plus réel que la mort de Dumbledore et il se tenait là devant lui, prêt à l'accueillir. Harry aurait eu envi de le serre contre lui, comme on enlace un vieil ami qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. C'était pour lui un privilège exceptionnel de pouvoir côtoyer cet homme à nouveau. Bien qu'il se soit douté que de retourner dans le passé serait étrange, il ne s'était pas réellement arrêté sur ce que cela pouvait vraiment représenter.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait dû trouver des explications valables à donner. C'était bien de revoir tous ces gens, mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler comme ça. Il n'était pas inconscient au point d'ignorer les conséquences que pouvaient avoir les gestes qu'il poserait. S'en était alors suivi une longue discussion où Harry n'avait su ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas dire au directeur. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il avait conclu qu'il valait mieux déballer la vérité, sans quoi il finirait par s'enrôler dans ses mensonges et Dumbledore finirait sûrement par découvrir sa réelle identité. Cependant, la vérité étant infiniment large, il choisit de ne dévoiler qu'une mince tranche de celle-ci, afin de mieux se protéger et protéger, de surcroît, celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Il évoqua un voyage dans le temps, ses origines et répondit à certaines questions de son mentor. Il omis par contre de parler de Voldemort ainsi que du rôle qu'il avait joué dans la guerre, de la fin tragique de ses parents, des véritables raisons de son retour dans le passé. Bref, il ne donna que son identité, ce qui sembla satisfaire Dumbledore, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il laissa transparaître.

Au terme de cette longue discussion, qui parut durer une éternité à Harry qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour éviter des questions auxquelles il ne voudrait répondre, les deux hommes en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il était impossible pour Harry de demeurer dans le château s'il ne faisait qu'errer. Dumbledore semblait disposé à l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire de même du reste du personnel. Il fallait trouver une raison à sa présence à Poudlard. Le jeune homme de 21 ans s'affola lorsque le directeur lui mentionna que tous les postes d'enseignants étaient comblés. Bien que jeune pour être professeur, Harry n'avait envisagé que cette possibilité pour justifier son arrivée. Mais comme les classes étaient recommencées depuis quelques semaines déjà, il était vraisemblable que chaque matière ait été attitrée.

Survint alors une proposition, et par le fait-même une réalité, à laquelle Harry n'avait accordé aucune importance : Voldemort. Harry était revenu directement au cœur de son ascension. Ce n'était pas la moitié d'homme contre lequel il s'était battu si longtemps. C'était l'homme à part entière qui gagnait de plus en plus de pouvoir, entraînant des hordes de sorciers derrière lui. C'était le sorcier qui avait tué ses parents. Après que Dumbledore ait largement tourné autour du pot, lui décrivant la situation politique de l'heure à laquelle Harry fit semblant de s'intéresser pour n'attirer aucun soupçon, il lui proposa l'opportunité d'être espion à son propre compte. Harry fit alors mine de réfléchir à la proposition quelques secondes, mais sa décision était déjà prise. Il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer sa lutte contre Voldemort. Sa vie avait été consacrée à la destruction de ce personnage et tous autant que lui en avait souffert. Bien malgré lui, il savait qu'il se retrouverait encore impliqué dans cette guerre, mais cette fois il ne voulait pas en être le principal acteur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une seconde chance pour renouer avec son passé et non pas pour vaincre Voldemort.

Le directeur lui proposait alors une dernière tâche : Directeur des Serpentards. Il lui expliqua que tous les enseignants avaient refusé le poste, sachant très bien ce qui les attendait. Aucune des maisons n'étaient épargnées, mais plus que toute autre, Serpentard accueillait la crème des imminents mangemorts. D'un côté, il y avait le ministère qui réservait une cellule à Azkaban à quiconque détenait des « informations non-communiquées » sur le mage noir et ce qu'il préparait. De l'autre côté, il y avait Lord Voldemort qui réservait un sort tout aussi terrible à tous ceux qui oseraient dévoiler, ne serait-ce que l'information la plus minime, aux membres du ministère. Le contexte d'une salle commune, combiné avec des étudiants insouciants, amenait nécessairement à l'obtention d'informations d'un camp ou de l'autre. Ainsi, peu importe leur position dans la guerre, nul n'avait voulu accepter le poste.

Harry avait d'ailleurs catégoriquement refusé. Directeur des Serpentards…JAMAIS! Non seulement il se voyait automatiquement identifié à Rogue lors de son séjour à Poudlard et deuxièmement, il y avait justement Severus Rogue. Harry avait peut-être enterré ses idées de vengeance, mais il n'en éprouvait pas moins de rancune pour cet homme. D'ailleurs, avoir à le côtoyer si souvent n'améliorerait en rien ce qu'il en pensait, ça il en était sûr. Cela pouvait même devenir dangereux avec le temps. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse placer un autre mot, Dumbledore avait argumenté.

-N'oubliez pas Harry que le temps est encore à la décision. Le destin de tous ces étudiants n'est pas encore scellé et ils auront besoin d'aide pour faire leur choix. Un simple petit souffle, et le vent peut tourner. Et puis, dans le cas où votre décision serait inébranlable, je ne vois d'autres solutions pour vous que de vous installer à Pré-au-Lard. Je connais un petit endroit très charmant…-

Harry avait alors dû accepter. Avait-il vraiment le choix après tout? Il soupçonnait même Dumbledore d'être intervenu auprès des autres enseignants pour que personne n'accepte le poste, même si cela semblait inimaginable. Toujours était-il qu'il était le nouveau détenteur du poste. Continuant de regarder la nuit chaude, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner les mots de Dumbledore dans sa tête. Leur destin n'était pas encore scellé et ils pouvaient faire un choix. Mais le pouvait-il vraiment? Harry, conscient du futur, ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu en être autrement.

Y'avait-il vraiment une chance pour que Lily et James ne meurent pas? Non. Y'avait-il vraiment une chance pour que Rémus soit au courant que Sirius n'était plus le gardien? Non. Y'avait-il vraiment une chance pour que Peter reste dans le bon camp? Non. Y'avait-il vraiment une chance qu'il n'aille pas à habiter chez les Dursley? Non. Y'avait-il vraiment une chance pour que Severus Rogue ne tue pas Dumbledore? Non. Y'avait-il vraiment une chance que Ginny puisse un jour le pardonner? Non...

Il ne devait plus penser à cela. Il secoua un peu la tête, se concentrant plus que jamais sur son reflet dans l'eau, histoire de faire disparaître celui de la jeune femme, de sa tête. L'image que lui renvoyait le lac n'était guerre différente de ce qu'il avait toujours vu en se regardant dans la glace. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait se promener dans les couloirs avec son allure habituelle qui se trouvait être le sosie quelque peu plus âgé de James, il avait dû changer son physique. Incapable de se camoufler par métamorphose, ce qui l'aurait assurément épuisé à la longue, Harry avait eu recourt à l'aide de Dumbledore. Il avait alors sentit ses cheveux pousser le long de sa nuque et sa vue s'était soudainement brouillée. Il retira ses lunette et se regarda dans la glace, voyant la même image qu'il contemplait en ce moment dans le reflet du lac. Ses cheveux étaient à peine plus long et il n'avait plus besoin de lunette…quel métamorphose! Il aurait aussi bien pu le faire lui-même. Mais lorsqu'il avait fait part du peu de différence dans son apparence à Dumbledore, ce dernier s'était contenté de sourire énigmatiquement, lui montrant qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter.

Le dernier point à régler avait été celui de sa nouvelle identité. Cela posait plus de problèmes dans la mesure où il était certain que le ministère, voyant un étranger dans Poudlard, ferait des recherches. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas inventer un nom et tout simplement lui attitrer. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable pour le jeune homme, il fut convenu qu'il serait nommé Ewan Harris, nom d'un cousin très éloigné au directeur qui était disparu dans la nature depuis bien des années. Ce dernier assura à Harry qu'il s'occuperait des modalités imposés par le ministère. Harry prit donc congé du bureau directorial, non sans demander, comme dernière requête, d'être présenté au petit-déjeuner du lundi seulement.

Et maintenant, il était là à respirer l'air chaud de cette nuit de fin d'été. Pouvoir respirer l'odeur de l'herbe et sentir le vent dans ses cheveux mi-longs lui donnait ce sentiment de liberté qui l'avait déserté depuis trop longtemps déjà. Depuis sa rencontre avec les maraudeurs, il y avait cette euphorie qui s'était emparée de lui. Une sorte d'excitation…excitation qui lui faisait défaut depuis des lustres. Tout à coup, il s'était senti espiègle, comme si à son tour il avait de nouveau dix-sept ans. Après tout, la différence d'âge entre lui et les maraudeurs se résumait à quatre ans, cinq tout au plus. C'était très peu. Et pourtant, c'était tout de même cinq ans de plus. Cinq ans à se battre, cinq ans où il avait perdu cette insouciance, cinq ans où il avait vécu les ravages de la guerre, cinq ans où il avait dû penser au reste du monde plutôt qu'à lui-même. C'était ce qui les différenciait. C'était pourquoi eux avait une petite lueur de malice dans les yeux et lui non. Mais il était résolu à tout faire pour essayer de retrouver ce petit pétillement.

Il avait eu vent de la fameuse plaisanterie qui s'était déroulée lors du petit-déjeuner. Sur le moment, préoccupé par son entretien avec Dumbledore, cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Vu leur première réaction à son égard, il avait d'ailleurs douté qu'ils n'utilisent le sortilège. Mais leur esprit était probablement plus apte à la blague qu'à la méfiance. Sur le petit morceau de papier qu'il avait laissé tomber de sa manche, il avait indiqué le sort que les garçons avaient utilisé le matin même. Quand on y pensait bien, c'était ridicule et très peu complexe, mais cela semblait avoir séduit les maraudeurs. Harry avait d'ailleurs pris garde à ne rien mettre de trop dangereux et méchant, n'ayant aucune idée absolue des premières personnes qui seraient victimes du sort. Et si l'idée avait pris à James de l'essayer sur Lily?

C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui le poussait à s'isoler encore un peu. Non seulement il voulait s'adapter à l'époque dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais il appréhendait le moment où il assisterait à une confrontation James/Lily. De ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, leur relation était encore au même stade que lorsqu'il était plongé par inadvertance dans la pensine de Rogue. Bien que tous avaient alors essayé de le convaincre que ses parents s'aimaient réellement et que tout s'était replacé avec le temps, il avait la crainte de voir que finalement, peut-être ne s'aimaient-ils pas vraiment. Son existence venait infirmer cette hypothèse, mais n'empêche qu'il pouvait arriver bien des « accidents » quand on avait cet âge.

Et Lily? Quel serait sa réaction quand il la verrait? Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait conservés d'elle, c'était ceux provenant d'un miroir, d'une pensine, de photos et d'un fantôme. Très peu représentatifs. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il le saurait dès qu'elle serait à proximité. Peut-être que ce serait simplement son odeur ou le son de sa voix, mais il le saurait. Mais il retardait sans cesse cette rencontre, repoussant la peur qu'elle entraînait chez lui. Il était conscient qu'il ne se trouverait pas devant la Lily qui l'avait enfanté, mais bien la Lily qui ne l'avait même pas encore conçu. Il avait cette drôle d'impression qu'il ne retrouverait jamais réellement sa mère.

Poussant un petit soupir, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se décida à rentrer au château.

… - … - … - … - … - …

James était assis sur le toit du château, comme il avait régulièrement l'habitude de le faire, regardant la lune et les étoiles scintiller. Dès le début de leur scolarité, il s'était révélé nécessaire pour eux de trouver une manière de sortir en douce du château. Bien sûr, lors de son quinzième anniversaire, James avait reçu sa cape d'invisibilité, ce qui leur avait grandement facilité la tâche. Mais ils avaient tôt fait de découvrir que la fenêtre de leur dortoir donnait sur une petite corniche qui leur permettait d'accéder à des prises leur permettant de se hisser jusqu'au sommet d'une des tourelles. Évidemment, il ne fallait pas avoir le vertige pour monter jusque là, ce qui avait causé de légers problèmes à Peter. Mais les efforts valaient la peine d'être donnés car la vue qu'on y avait du parc était impressionnante.

James imaginait le nombre de filles que Sirius avait dû amener ici et il en était presque essoufflé. Si lui-même était conscient du désir qu'il provoquait chez la gente féminine, il était décuplé en ce qui concernait son copain. Le fait que Sirius était accessible, plutôt que de faire une obsession fixative sur une fille en particulier, devait y être pour quelque chose, songea-t-il ironiquement. Toujours était-il qu'il collectionnait les relations non-stables et peu durables. Il ne misait pas tant sur la quantité que sur la qualité. On le voyait toujours accompagné de la crème de Poudlard. Sa réputation se basait surtout sur son côté charmeur qui le poussait à draguer tout ce qui ressemblait à une femme. James avait fini par s'y habituer, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il trouvait parfois cela exaspérant.

Exaspérant…c'était d'ailleurs le meilleur qualificatif qu'il avait pu donner à son copain. Autant il pouvait être sérieux et concentré un moment, autant il pouvait devenir énervé et inconscient la minute d'après. C'en était presque ridicule…tout autant que la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il y repensait comme si c'était hier. Deux petits garçons, pas plus haut que trois pommes, fiers comme mille. Assis un en face de l'autre dans le wagon qui les menait jusqu'au château, ils s'étaient longuement observés en se donnant de faux airs d'hommes importants avant de se présenter. James avait alors appuyé fortement sur le Potter, voulant montrer toute son importance à son compagnon de voyage, ce qui avait semblé légèrement irriter ce dernier. Pour répliquer, Sirius avait mis une emphase prononcée en prononçant Black, ce qui avait provoqué de vives réactions de la part de James. Venant d'une famille de sorciers de sang pur, il connaissait très bien la réputation de la famille Black. Les deux garçons s'étaient alors énervés, James jugeant rapidement Sirius comme un idéologiste de la magie noire, alors que celui-ci se défendait en traitant James de mauviette. Dans un tout autre cas, Sirius aurait contribué à insulter sa propre famille, mais il s'était senti attaqué beaucoup trop rapidement. Ils en étaient même arrivés au mains, séparés par des élèves plus vieux qui étaient passés dans le coin. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés jusqu'à ce que –au grand étonnement de James- le noiraud se retrouve à Griffondor. James avait dû admettre son erreur de jugement et la hache de guerre avait été enterrée. C'était d'ailleurs depuis cet incident que James avait cessé de juger les gens sur leurs origines. Pour ce qui était de juger les Serpentards, c'était une autre paire de manches, mais il était désormais beaucoup plus prudent en ce domaine.

Par la suite, Rémus et Peter s'étaient joints au groupe, et les quatre esprits réunis avait donné naissance aux maraudeurs. Dans leur début, le petit groupe avait fait bien parlé, suscitant plus de reproches de la part de leurs camarades que de félicitations. Mais rapidement, le vent avait tourné et tous s'étaient laissés séduire par le quatuor effroyable. Ils devaient faire parti des élèves les plus connus de leur promotion et leur réputation n'était plus à faire ni chez les petits, ni chez les grands. Seulement, la réputation de James était toujours à faire auprès de Lily.

Crétin! Il n'était qu'un sombre crétin pour elle. Sirius, Peter et Rémus l'avaient averti à tout les coups que ça se terminerait ainsi, et chaque fois c'était bel et bien ce qui était arrivé, n'ayant fait qu'à sa tête plutôt que de les écouter. Sale gosse prétentieux, enfant gâté, égoïste, effronté, tête vide, nombril du monde…et ce n'était que quelques-uns des « gentils » surnoms qu'elle lui avait attitrés. Pour Lily, il n'était qu'une tête enflée et rien d'autre. Il avait bien essayé de changer pour qu'elle revoie l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui, mais est-ce que c'était sa faute s'il ne savait pas comment lui plaire?

D'accord, peut-être que d'embêter les Serpentards juste parce que cela lui plaisait et que ça faisait rire les autres n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il s'était amélioré! Normalement, quand il les embêtait c'était pour la venger ELLE justement! Finalement, ce n'était pas pour mal faire…à l'exception de Severus Rogue bien sûr…Mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Et pourtant à chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'elle le prenait comme une provocation personnelle. Ce qui s'était passé ce matin en était d'ailleurs un très bon exemple. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas bien méchant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait même cru la voir esquisser un petit sourire en voyant Julius et Régulus. Mais évidemment, tout lui était retombé sur le dos. Que devait-il faire pour qu'elle daigne lever les yeux sur lui? Il n'allait pas changer de personnalité tout de même!

-Hey Jamesie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure?

Il se retourna vers le chemin qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt pour s'hisser sur le toit. Sirius était là à le regarder étrangement, alors que Rémus aidait Peter à terminer son ascension.

-Je peux te retourner la même question. –Dit-il en fonçant les sourcils.

Décidément, il était difficile d'avoir la paix quelques minutes ici. Pourtant, il avait pris le soin de s'assurer qu'ils dormaient tous avant de quitter la chambre.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser seul mon pauvre? Dire que je croyais être ton meilleur ami…-Dit Sirius, feignant essuyer une larme invisible.

James secoua la tête et soupira. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire autant de cinéma.

-Bon allez, un peu de sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le toit à cet heure Jamesie? –Dit-il se ressaisissant et venant s'asseoir près de lui.

-D'après toi? Et puis je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça!

-Oh…On te dérange pas j'espère? –Demanda Sirius, réalisant soudainement qu'il était peut-être là pour être seul.

-Bien sûr que non Sirius! Je n'aurais certainement pas pris le temps de m'assurer que vous dormiez et je serais encore moins monté sur le toit si j'avais voulu être seul! –Dit-il ironiquement.

Sirius se retourna vers les deux autres garçons qui étaient toujours debout un peu plus loin. Peter le regardait, ayant l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire alors que Rémus haussait des épaules. Il semblait vouloir indiquer à Sirius qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer, James ne voulant pas de leur compagnie pour le moment, et qu'ils n'auraient qu'à revenir plus tard. Mais le noiraud ne semblait pas résigner. Il s'installa plus confortablement, forçant ses deux compagnons à faire de même.

-James, t'es pas un crétin mon vieux. Rentre-toi ça dans la tête –Dit-il sérieusement en lui tapotant le crane du doigt.

-De quoi tu parles? –Demanda ce dernier en feignant l'ignorance.

-Sers-toi un peu de ta tête crétin! –Dit-il pour plaisanter, ce qui échoua. –Oups, désolé! Enfin, depuis qu'Evans t'a fait cette scène ce matin, tu n'es plus le même et tu sors au beau milieu de la nuit. Même Peter avait deviné ce qui te tracassait!

-Hey! –S'offusqua ce dernier.

-Ah, et puis qu'est-ce que ça change. –Abandonna-t-il toute forme de résistance – J'ai beau me dire que je ne suis pas stupide mais n'empêche que c'est ce que Lily pense.

-Et alors? –Questionna Rémus qui était demeuré silencieux depuis son arrivée.

James se tourna et le dévisagea quelques instants. Il était sérieux ou quoi? Pour sa part, il n'avait aucunement envie de plaisanter.

-Hé mon loup-loup? T'aurais pas manquer un épisode par hasard? JE L'AIME!

-Je sais bien mais…-

-Elle ne m'aime pas. Je sais, merci! C'est d'ailleurs ça mon problème.

-James…-

-J'ai tout essayé Rémus!Elle ne veut tout simplement rien savoir.

-Oui mais…-

-Mais bon sang? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec moi?

-C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tantôt! –Dit Rémus en élevant le ton.

James leva les yeux vers Rémus, surpris de le voir s'interposer si fermement, et à la fois coupable de l'avoir coupé sans cesse. Malgré six ans d'amitié entre eux, aucun ne pouvait affirmer connaître totalement Rémus Lupin. Il ne parlait que très rarement de lui. Ça avait d'ailleurs été une catastrophe lorsqu'ils lui avaient appris qu'ils connaissaient son secret. Ce dernier avait paniqué, les évitant pendant un certain moment. Heureusement, les choses s'étaient replacées. Mais ils ne savaient rien de son passé, n1 le pourquoi ou le comment. Ils pouvaient seulement deviner son enfance difficile qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Et malgré tout, le jeune homme demeurait toujours souriant et attentif aux autres. Leur soutient était mince par rapport à celui qu'il leur apportait.

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait justement que t'arrête un peu d'essayer de trop en faire. Si elle n'a pas encore compris ce que tu ressens pour elle et qu'elle ne voit pas les efforts que tu y mets, je crois que ça ne vaut plus tellement la peine d'en rajouter. En agissant ainsi, tu fais juste l'éloigner encore plus. Si elle veut vraiment te connaître, laisse lui le temps de t'apprivoiser.

James le regarda quelque instant tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Le point qu'il venait de soulever était difficilement contestable. Rémus était un de ceux qui ne parlait que rarement pour rien dire. Plus souvent silencieux que bavard, ce qu'il disait valait souvent la peine d'être entendu. James l'aurait bien vu comme ministre de la magie.

-Je sais. –Dit James lassé. – Mais c'est pas tellement évident. J'ai vraiment cru pendant un certain temps… vous savez …enfin que peut-être on finirait par se marier et avoir des enfants ensemble, quoi!

-Tu sais James, l'amour c'est…-

-C'est bon Sirius. Je connais déjà tes théories sur ça!

Rémus et Peter ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'air dépité de Sirius.

-Tu as raison Rémus. C'est terminé. Je laisse tombé. J'ai fait mon possible et si elle ne veut rien entendre, et bien, c'est son affaire!

Sirius lui fit alors un clin d'œil en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève alors que Rémus hochait la tête en signe d'approbation. Il se tourna alors vers le lac et lança haut et fort :

-T'AS COMPRIS EVANS? JE DÉMISSIONNE! ET TU SAIS PAS CE QUE TU MANQUES!

-Vous croyez que ça dure combien de jours tout ça?-Chuchota Peter en direction des deux autres.

-Allez on rentre avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de notre absence. –Dit alors Rémus, fort peu convaincu de son intervention

-Attendez! –Dit alors James

-Et voilà, même pas une journée! –Dit Sirius à l'adresse de Peter.

-Bien sûr que non idiot! –Lui lança James ayant immédiatement deviné leur petit jeu. –Regardez, c'est le type.

-Quel type?

-Celui d'hier!

-Sois plus précis ! On en a vu des tas de types hier. –Souligna Sirius.

-Non! Le gars étrange qu'on a rencontré dans la nuit.

-Hum! Bizarre...-Fit alors Rémus. –Dumbledore n'a pourtant pas mentionné son nom ce matin?

-Non. – Répondit James pensivement en baissant la voix.

-Moi je trouve qu'il a l'air bien ce gars!

-Sirius? –Le dévisagea James –C'est pas parce qu'il te donne un sortilège qu'il faut absolument que tu t'imagines déjà pote avec lui! Si ça ce trouve, il est peut-être dans l'autre camp!

-Tu recommenceras pas! Je dis juste que je le trouve sympa.

-Ouais…-ajouta ironiquement James en continuant de fixer Harry au loin.

-Allez James, on rentre! –Dit Rémus en le tirant un peu par la manche alors que Peter était déjà repassé par la fenêtre.

Ce dernier se laissa donc entraîner, non pas sans lancer un dernier regard vers celui qu'il ne soupçonnait pas le moins du monde être son fils.

… … … … … … … … …

Et voilà un autre chapitre. Je sais que y'a énormément de description pour le moment et très peu d'action, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va finir par venir. Je ne veux juste pas tout balancer et me ramasser avec un tas de trucs fait hyper rapidement et sans lien. Le prochain chapitre et ben ça sera le dernier qui sera fait à partir de la fic originale puisque c'est là où je l'avais laissée. Je ne crois pas tellement que ça va ralentir mon rythme d'écriture mais peut-être que ça va prendre un ou deux jours de plus avant que je ne poste.

Je vous remercie donc tous de lire cette fic bien évidemment. J'espère que ça vous plaît puisque je l'écris entre autre pour ça.

Un merci tout particulier à ceux qui laisse de petits commentaires :

Nepheria : C'était court comme review, mais très apprécié. Contente de voir que tu aimes.

666Naku : Et voilà…! Il était assez présent à ton goût Harry? Évidemment à partir de maintenant il va être là plus souvent, ce qui est quand même normal. J'espère que ça t'a un peu rassasié. C'est sûr que j'aimerais bien te dire ce qui va se passer, mais ça gâcherait un peu ton plaisir nah? M'enfin! Hih! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!

Mushu1 : Et voilà ce qui arrive avec notre super Harry national comme tu le dis! En fait y se passait pas grand chose pour le moment mais ça va débloquer à partir de maintenant. J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de tes attentes!

Lilith-Sama : C'est flatteur que tu trouves ça injuste que je n'aille que 8 reviews. Et bien sûr c'est très apprécié de te compter comme 9e! Mais en fait, les premières fics que j'ai écrites et ben c'était un peu la courses aux reviews…c'était presque si je suppliais pas pour en avoir et les dernières étaient fructueuses sur ce point alors je jubilais. Mais je pense que j'ai passé ce temps où je tannais mes lecteurs pour en avoir. Maintenant je me contente tout simplement d'écrire pour le plaisir d'écrire et de pouvoir me relire plus tard. Mais c'est sûr que d'avoir des commentaires c'est toujours apprécié. Pour la personnalité des personnages, c'est bien de voir que tu trouves que je ne m'écarte pas, mais pour être bien franche, c'est surtout dû au fait que c'est comme ça que moi je les imagine selon la lecture que j'ai faite des Harry Potter. Pour ce qui est de Harry, un Harry/Lily serait poussé par les cheveux, mais ça demeure toujours possible. Sinon et bien tu est vraiment perspicace car je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un se questionnerait si tôt sur le souvenir vs le passé. Et je suis désolée, mais je ne te répondrai pas parce que je vais te dévoiler la suite de l'histoire et ça serait dommage. Sinon pour la blague ce n'était pas tellement poussé par les cheveux je l'avoue…mais on peut pas commencer trop raide! Nah mais sérieux, je savais pas trop quoi faire comme blague, surtout que ce qui la motivait n'était que très peu décrit. Sinon je suis très contente que tu apprécies. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et pour les réponses aux reviews tu as bien fait de me le faire remarquer. C'était une belle faute d'inattention! Ah oui, je voulais aussi te remercier pour ta review pour ma fic Il ne fallait pas…! En passant, bonne chance pour la rentrée!

Alors un gros merci à tous

Alyssa


	5. Adieu au type trop génial

Chapitre 4

_Adieu au type trop génial_

… … … … … … … … …

La grande salle était en effervescence. Elle était à quelques pas du couloir qui la mènerait vers les grandes portes et elle entendait déjà l'écho de toutes les conversations qui s'y tenait. Visiblement, le week-end avait redonné une énergie nouvelle à tout le monde. Normalement, le lundi étant synonyme de reprise des cours, il n'y avait pas tant d'énervement. Mais ce matin, il y avait cette sorte d'excitation qui avait envahi le château. C'était comme si tout le monde avait su qu'il se préparait quelque chose, mais sans vraiment savoir quoi.

Drôlement, elle ne ressentait pas cette excitation parcourir ses veines. Elle n'avait pas refait de cauchemars, mais elle restait craintive. Ayant elle-même peur que cela ne se reproduise, ses nuits étaient agitée par sa faute. C'était ridicule l'effet que cela pouvait avoir eu sur elle. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais c'était tellement réel et tellement atroce qu'elle avait beau se répéter que ce n'était qu'un incident isolé, elle paniquait déjà en pensant que cela pourrait se reproduire. Si bien, qu'elle avait songé aller voir madame Pomfresh pour lui demander quelques potions anti-rêves. Elle s'était ravisée à la dernière minute, réalisant que tout cela était absurde. Non seulement l'infirmière la trouverait froussarde, mais elle-même augmenterait sa peur. Une fois les quelques doses englouties, elle n'aurait toujours pas la certitude que ses nuits seraient paisibles.

L'autre option qui s'offrait à elle était d'aller voir Dumbledore. Mais à bien y penser, cela était encore plus ridicule. Que lui aurait-elle dit? « Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je fais d'étranges rêves et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils ne m'appartiennent réellement! ». C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il ne la prenne pour une dérangée, surtout qu'il y avait d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes dont il devait s'occuper. Et puis ce n'était pas totalement insupportable. Elle gardait toujours espoir que cela ne se reproduise plus. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d'énormément de sommeil. Elle aimait bien la tranquillité qu'offrait la nuit.

Soudainement, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, sans aucun signe précurseur, sa tête se mis à la faire atrocement souffrir. C'était une douleur aiguë qui lui parcourrait le corps en entier. Elle arrivait à sentir tous les influx nerveux dans son cerveau, sensation insupportable. Elle n'arrivait même plus à voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle tellement la douleur était intense. Elle essaya désespérément de se raccrocher à la chose la plus proche pour éviter de trébucher. Elle ne trouva rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le mûr de brique contre son dos. Encore quelque peu consciente des mouvements qui lui étaient permis d'exécuter, elle fléchit les genoux et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve complètement assise sur le plancher froid. Elle porta ses mains à sa tête pour essayer de contenir le feu qui se répandait en elle. Puis tout sembla se clamer lorsqu'elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule et qu'elle entendit des bribes de phrases parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Tranquillement, elle retrouva la vue et se trouva face à un homme qui la regardait, inquiet.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle?

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, dissimulant mal une petite grimace de douleur. L'homme lui tendit alors la main pour l'aide à se relever et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas se vanter de connaître tous les étudiants et le personnel de Poudlard, mais elle pouvait aisément reconnaître les visages. Celui-ci ne lui disait rien. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une bonne tête et avait une carrure impressionnante. Pas de doute qu'il devait être très fort. Derrière quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur son visage, elle pouvait deviner deux yeux d'un vert très profond. Elle détourna d'ailleurs son regard, troublée à l'idée de s'y plonger. C'était comme si une palette d'émotions mystérieuses les traversaient sans cesse, lui donnant une drôle d'impression.

En continuant son observation, elle réalisa qu'il n'était certainement pas un étudiant. À en juger par son allure générale, il devait être plus âgé qu'elle de quelques années. D'ailleurs, cela lui configurait une allure plutôt séduisante. Il avait ce petit quelque chose d'attirant, elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Peut-être n'était-ce que cette maturité qui lui configurait ce charme…mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose dans son physique qui dérangeait Lily. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se creuser plus la tête en réalisant qu'il y avait une ressemblance flagrante entre cet étranger et James Potter. Voilà ce qui l'agaçait! Maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé, cela lui sautait aux yeux. Se pouvait-il que ce soit un cousin de Potter? Peut-être aussi cela n'était-il qu'une coïncidence.

Elle sentit alors les yeux du jeune homme toujours posés sur elle. Pas que c'était dérangeant…enfin si! Surtout qu'il ne la regardait pas avec un regard habituel. Elle devait tout de même mettre de l'avant que c'était normal, si on considérait qu'il l'avait prise en flagrant délit au prise avec une ravageant migraine. Toujours était-il qu'elle se sentit rougir, braquée sous ce regard inquisiteur. Lui-même parut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il détacha immédiatement son regard.

-Je suis désolé...-Dit-il visiblement mal à l'aise, tout en gesticulant…-Enfin…vous voyez…euh…c'est que….

-Ah..euh...non…hum…c'est correct...-Essaya-t-elle alors de les sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

Il la regarda et partit soudainement à rire. C'était un rire totalement franc et très enthousiaste. Si bien que Lily se fit prendre au jeu.

-Je suis désolé. C'est seulement que vous me faisiez penser à quelqu'un que j'ai jadis connu. –Dit-il tout en reprenant son sérieux.

-Il n'y a aucun problème. –Lui dit-elle en lui offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Décidément, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui la mettait en confiance. À moins que ce ne soit seulement cette drôle d'attirance qu'elle ressentait…

-Au fait…vous allez bien? Pas que je ne veuille me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous n'aviez pas l'air bien quand je vous ai vu.

-Ah ça! Ce n'était qu'une simple migraine. –Mentit-elle adroitement. Elle n'allait certainement pas commencer à raconter ses problèmes à cet inconnu. Quoi que…

-Ça semblait plutôt violent pour une migraine. –Lui indiqua-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Visiblement, il n'était pas dupe.

-Enfin, si jamais ça ne vous avait pas traversé l'esprit, je vous conseillerais d'aller voir l'infirmière. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que la prochaine fois il n'y aura pas de mûr pour vous retenir.

-Je considèrerai la proposition. –Dit-elle, toujours ce petit sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Sur ce, il la salua et s'éloigna, non pas sans lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Elle resta dans le couloir, plantée là, comme si elle avait pris racine. Drôle de rencontre…ou plutôt, intrigante rencontre. Et pour être intriguée, elle était intriguée! Elle voulait absolument savoir qui il était. D'accord, elle pouvait, à première vue, passer pour une fanatique, mais cet homme l'intriguait tout simplement. Elle se sentait parcouru de frissons quand il était là. Évidemment, si elle avait fait part de cette remarque à Annaël, cette dernière aurait sans doute rétorqué : « Mais c'est que t'es amoureuse! » Mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait déjà été amoureuse de John Walsh, un Poufsouffle d'un an son aîné et ce n'était pas le même genre de frissons. C'était tout simplement la curiosité…et une sorte de magnétisme qui l'attirait. Mais enfin…elle s'avançait probablement trop. Après tout, elle divaguait à propos d'une simple rencontre de quelques minutes. Elle devait probablement toutes ces sensations à sa dite migraine!

Qui essayait-elle de convaincre avec son histoire de migraine d'ailleurs? Elle était très consciente que c'était loin de n'être que cela. Une migraine ce n'était pas aussi court et aussi fulgurant. Mais du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, elle essayait tout de même de se raccrocher à cette idée. Pourquoi? Tout ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela ne recommence, qu'elle ne voulait pas aller voir Pomfresh, qu'elle ne voulait pas aller voir Dumbledore, qu'elle ne voulait pas être différente!

Différente…un mot qui lui avait toujours foutu la frousse. Ce mot la dégoûtait à tel point qu'elle s'était mise à le craindre. C'était fou de voir combien de fois ce mot avait pu sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'elle était jeune. C'était probablement parce qu'elle n'en réalisait pas l'ampleur. Mais dès le moment où c'était elle qui était devenue différente, c'était alors devenu une toute autre paire de manche. Bien sûr, elle avait été ravie lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle était acceptée à Poudlard. Son ravissement n'était cependant rien à côté de la réaction qu'avait alors eu Pétunia. Était-ce de la jalousie ou encore un sentiment d'abandon de la part de sa sœur? Ça elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle se rappelait par contre comment sa sœur avait tôt fait de lui rappeler combien elle pouvait être différente. Elle se souvenait comment on se sentait dans ce cas là. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela ne recommence.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Après tout, sans être une migraine, peut-être que ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire dû à son manque de sommeil. Elle ne commencerait pas à se faire des peurs, sinon c'est elle-même qui finirait par s'isoler des autres. Elle replaça donc les cheveux qui lui étaient tombés devant le visage et reprit sa route vers la Grande Salle. Elle alla rejoindre Annaël, qui comme à son habitude, avait déjà terminé de manger.

-T'as vu ça? –Dit cette dernière en relevant les yeux de sa gazette.

Lily lui répondit par un simple haussement de sourcils et d'épaules.

-Y'a encore quelqu'un qui a été arrêté pour essayer d'infiltrer le ministère.

-Ils donnent la raison? –Demanda distraitement la rousse.

-Pas différente des autres fois…c'est-à-dire rien d'intéressant. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils cherchent tant? Trois arrestations en moins d'une semaine…

-Probablement quelque chose qui ne nous regarde pas !

Annaël se tourna vers elle pour lui lancer un regard sarcastique, vexée qu'elle ne semble rien avoir à faire de ce qu'elle racontait. Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit son air.

-Ça va toi? –Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? –Répliqua Lily le plus naturellement possible.

-T'es vraiment pâle! T'es sûre que t'es pas malade?

-Je t'assure –Lui mentit-elle en souriant.

-Tiens mange ça –Dit-elle en lui lançant l'orange qu'Émilie s'apprêtait à manger, non pas sans que cette dernière pousse un cri de lamentation en se faisant ravir son fruit.

-Mer…-

-Si ce ne sont pas nos jolies mademoiselles Evans et Datens!

-Salut Sirus! –Dit alors Émilie au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Ah…Salut Wright! –Répondit-il en se désintéressant totalement d'elle. Bien que sa réputation le nie, Sirius n'avait que faire des petites potiches sans cervelle, et il semblait apposer ce jugement sur Émilie qui malgré l'évidence, se raccrochait sans cesse à l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être elle et Sirius…

Lily s'empressa de prendre une des gazettes qui traînait sur la table. Elle n'avait pas cru avoir à s'accommoder de leur présence aussi tôt ce matin. Elle n'avait rien contre Sirius, Rémus et Peter…et tout compte fait, James ne l'avait pas embêté la veille. Mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à être patiente avec lui aujourd'hui. Ils vinrent d'ailleurs s'installer très près d'elle et Annaël, Sirius essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Émilie. Ce dernier se retrouva tout près de la belle noiraude, et en profita pour glisser son bras autour de son épaule. Cette dernière ne bougea pas, mais soudainement lui saisit le poignet et se mis à le tordre.

-Aouch! Mais t'es pas malade!!-Hurla-t-il

-Et toi t'es pas cinglé? –Dit-elle en continuant sa lecture.

-Allons…je sais qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien !

-Bien sûr mon ange… -dit-elle doucereusement en lui posant un baiser sur la joue, tout en tordant plus fortement son poignet qui commençait à bleuir. –Seulement, quand je m'en rendrai compte je te le dirai! –Finit-elle sarcastiquement tout en le lâchant.

-C'est ce que je disais…Elle m'adore! –dit-ce dernier, en frottant sa main douloureuse.

-Bah! Si c'est ça pour toi l'amour, je préfère m'en passer!-Dit alors Peter en renversant du sirop partout, sauf sur ses pancakes et suscitant un regard dégoûté de la part d'Ambre qui était assise un peu plus loin, mais qui avait été alertée par la soudaine agitation.

-Bon alors par quoi commençons nous ce matin? –Demanda James.

-Potion –Répondit automatiquement Lily, sans prendre la peine de se demander si la question lui était destinée ou pas.

-Ça donne presque le goût de manger à s'en rendre malade!

-T'es répugnant Black!

Sirius fit un petit sourire ironique en direction d'Annaël. C'était très bien connu que les deux adolescents avaient chacun leur petit caractère. Cependant, malgré toutes leurs prises de bec, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner Sirius d'avoir un petit faible pour sa copine. Si son hypothèse se révélait vraie, c'était tout simplement idiot de la part de Sirius, puisque cela n'avait aucune chance de se réaliser. Ce dernier niait tout en bloque, clamant haut et fort qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe laquelle des filles qui se trouvaient assises à la table, ce qui n'était pas réellement faux, et qu'il trouvait Annaël insupportable. Mais ne disait-on pas que la haine était proche de l'amour? Bien qu'elle n'était pas tellement mieux placée pour en parler.

-Monsieur Itish n'est pas si terrible que ça! –Émit Peter.

-Ah évidemment! Si on considère que toi tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal que ça en potion! –Dit-il en faisant référence à leur dernière note.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais gâché cette potion de Mistrate! –Dit-alors Annaël avec un petit rire moqueur.

-Excuse-moi si je n'ai pas ton TALENT ! –Répondit alors ce dernier en appuyant bien fort sur le mot « talent ».

Elle ne sembla pourtant pas s'en incommoder puisqu'elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et imita Lily en retournant à sa lecture.

-En fait, Itish n'est pas si pire que ça! –Continua Sirius. –C'est plutôt l'odeur infecte que dégagent nos compatriotes de classe qui me dérange. –Dit-il en faisant référence aux Serpentards.

-Sans parler de la flaque huileuse qui ne cesse de baver sur le bureau d'Itish! –Dit hargneusement James en regardant en direction de Severus Rogue. –Je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont préparer comme vengeance d'ailleurs.

-Tu sais Potter…ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est aussi immature que toi! –Dit Lily presque imperceptiblement.

Lorsque James leva les yeux vers elle, elle su qu'il l'avait entendu. Alors qu'elle se serait attendue à une quelconque justification de sa part, ou du moins un regard dépité, il se contenta de la regarder indifféremment.

-Ça va Lily?

-Hein? –Demanda-t-elle réalisant que Rémus lui parlait.

-Je te demandais si ça allait. Tu as l'air pâle un peu!

-C'est vrai! Il ne faudrait surtout pas que tu me tombes dans les bras pendant le cours! –Plaisanta Sirius. –James serait F-U-R-I-E-U-X! –Termina-t-il en suscitant un petit fou rire de la part de Rémus et Peter alors que James lui lançait un regard mauvais.

-Je vous assure que ça va.

-Tiens, prends une pomme. –Lança alors Peter en lui en tendant une qu'elle refusa poliment.

Elle leur assura alors qu'elle était en pleine forme et la discussion s'orienta sur un autre sujet. Elle fit mine d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient mais n'écouta pas, en fait, un traître mot. C'était attendrissant de voir comment ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Malgré tous les efforts qu'ils mettaient se détester, Lily savait qu'il y avait une connexion entre elle et les maraudeurs. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle les aimait bien –ça jamais! – mais ils avaient un certain attachement pour elle, et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en était de même pour elle. Peut-être que c'était simplement dû à cette obsession de la part de James, ce qui avait en quelque sorte forcé le reste du petit groupe à lui vouer un certain respect. Étant bien élevée, elle en avait fait de même, malgré toute l'exaspération qu'ils pouvaient provoquer en elle. Et donc, malgré toutes les tensions, son passage à Poudlard n'aurait pas été le même si Sirius, Rémus, Peter…et même James, n'avaient pas été là.

D'ailleurs, elle avait trouvé étrange son manque de réactions. En temps normal, il aurait été le premier à la bombarder de questions, sans compté qu'il aurait sûrement poussé l'absurdité en l'amenant lui-même à l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait même pas tourné les yeux vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Pas même un petit bonjour. Il la boudait ou quoi? C'est vrai qu'elle y était allée un peu fort l'autre matin, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Après un peu plus de six ans, il n'était pas trop tôt! En même temps, c'était tout de même étrange qu'il baisse aussi rapidement les bras. Lorsqu'elle était sortie avec John Walsh, cela n'avait même pas été suffisant pour le faire abandonner la partie. Enfin, ce n'était pas elle qui irait se plaindre de ce revirement de situation.

C'est en voyant les maraudeurs qui s'étaient tus, qu'elle réalisa que la grande majorité des conversations avait diminué de volume. En suivant le regard de Rémus qui se trouvait face à elle, elle se retrouva à regarder en direction de la table des professeurs. Dumbledore était en conversation avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas très bien de sa place. Elle s'étira le cou, tout comme Sirius et elle l'aperçu alors.

-On le connait! –S'écria un Sirius gagné par l'excitation, alors qu'elle se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir choisi de ne pas faire ce même commentaire à la dernière minute.

-C'est qui? –Demanda alors Annaël suspicieusement.

- Heu…et ben…en fait on ne le connait pas vraiment. –Répondit-il en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Les deux filles lui lancèrent un regard appuyé, lui faisant comprendre qu'elles ne croyaient pas un seul mot de ce baragouinage.

-Bah…je vous dis! On l'a seulement rencontré disons.-Lança-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple banalité.

-Et alors?

-On a un peu discuté. –Vint alors Rémus à sa rescousse, tortillant sa serviette nerveusement, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

-De quoi?

-En fait, c'est lui qui nous a donné cette idée de moquerie contre les Serpentards! –Dit James d'un ton arrogant en direction de Lily.

Celle-ci le dévisagea quelques instants. C'était quoi son problème ce matin, il voulait la provoquer ou quoi? Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour ça.

-Bien! Brillant cette idée qu'il vous a donnée! –Dit-elle en le gratifiant à son tour d'un sourire arrogant.

James sembla sur le bord de réagir en piquant une crise, mais se ressaisi et se tourna pour parler avec Sarah, Ambre et Émilie, qui s'en trouvèrent ravies. Ne voulant pas lui accorder plus d'importance qu'il n'en méritait, elle reporta son attention vers Dumbledore. Mais avant même que celui-ci ne s'adresse à l'assemblée, elle sentit le regard inquisiteur d'Annaël posé sur elle.

-Quoi?

-Tu le connais? –Demanda cette dernière.

-Non!

-Lily! Tu rougies…

-Ah très bien! –Répondit-elle énervée. Faisaient-ils tous exprès ce matin? – Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs ce matin.

-Simplement croisé?

-Oui!

-Tu ne lui as pas parlé? –Continua l'autre en fonçant les sourcils.

-Non!

-Menteuse!

-Bon, peut-être un tout petit peu…-Dit-elle en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que ça te fasse cet effet là? –Demanda la noiraude en la regardant avec un sourire mauvais.

Heureusement, au même moment, Dumbledore prit la parole. Lily ne manqua pas le regard de sa copine qui voulait dire « Ne crois pas si bien t'en sortir! » mais n'y porta aucune attention. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle croisa le regard de James. Elle cru y voir une pointe de jalousie, mais rapidement il se détourna, non pas sans la dévisager. Il écoutait leur conversation ou elle s'imaginait des trucs?

-Puis-je avoir une minute d'attention, s'il-vous-plaît? –Demanda le directeur en lançant un regard bienveillant sur tous ses protégés. –Comme plusieurs semblent déjà avoir remarqué, nous accueillons un nouveau membre parmi nous. Je vous présente Ewan Harris.

L'homme que Lily avait rencontré un peu plus tôt se leva et fit un petit signe de la tête. Elle le vit balayer la Grande Salle des yeux et fixer un peu plus longuement dans leur direction. Sirius qui continuait de gigoter près d'elle, semblait sur le point de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit le prénommé Ewan lui faire à nouveau un petit clin d'œil avant de se rasseoir.

-Je crois que tu as fait plus que simplement le rencontré…-Lui chuchota alors Annaël.

-T'as un nouveau petit copain Evans? –Demanda Sirius en rigolant.

Elle se sentit rougir, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Elle ne savait pas à quel jeu voulait jouer ce nouveau, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'embarquait dans une drôle d'histoire.

-Monsieur Harris nous vient de l'Amérique, où il travaillait comme représentant de la brigade des Aurors du ministère. Pas la peine de paniquer Monsieur Black –dit-il en se tournant vers Sirius qui semblait aux prises avec la panique- il n'assurera aucun cours et non, votre horaire ne sera pas surchargé. Comme vous le savez tous, nous n'avions encore personne qui s'était porté candidat au poste de directeur de Serpentard. Monsieur Harris a donc la générosité de nous gratifier de sa présence tout en acceptant le poste. Je vous demanderais donc de l'accueillir comme seuls les élèves de Poudlard savent le faire.

Aussitôt que le directeur eut regagné sa chaise, les conversations reprirent de bon train. Tous semblaient avoir leur mot à dire sur l'étonnante nouvelle qui venait d'être annoncée. Si Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'une bombe nucléaire était tombée sur le ministère, la réaction aurait été à peu près la même. Partout autour d'elle, elle pouvait entendre des gens murmurer « Vous croyez qu'il est dans quel camp ?», ou encore « Il a l'air jeune pour être auror? », sans compter les « Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est sexy? ».

À la table des Serpentards, l'expression sur les visages était partagée. Connaissant la réputation des élèves de cette maison, elle savait qu'ils entrevoyaient mille et une façons de le tester pour voir dans quel camp il se trouvait. Pour eux, rien n'était plus intéressant que d'essayer de faire flancher ce nouveau directeur, surtout vu son jeune âge. D'un autre côté, il fallait s'avouer qu'il avait l'air particulièrement intéressant. N'importe qui aurait voulu avoir lui comme directeur plutôt qu'un professeur ennuyant et borné. Elle ne doutait pas que les Serpentards s'en vanteraient dès ce matin. Du côté des Serdaigles, l'avis semblait partagé. Les filles étaient toutes déjà pâmées sur lui, le regardant avec des regards idiots. Les autres semblaient surtout trouver qu'il ne ferait pas un directeur bien sérieux. Les Poufsouffles, quant à eux, semblaient déjà s'être désintéressés de la nouvelle.

La réaction la plus intéressante était certainement celle de ses compatriotes. Certains semblaient avoir adopté la tactique des Poufsouffles et feignaient l'indifférence. D'autres, malgré l'aversion qu'ils avaient pour les Serpentards, avaient emprunté leur agitation et ne cessait de parler de ce nouvel arrivant. Il y en avait même qui lorgnaient vers leur table avec des regards d'envi. C'en était presque pathétique, songea-t-elle. Finalement, il y avait tout ceux qui à la suite de l'annonce avait immédiatement affiché un air méfiant. C'était clair que plusieurs se posaient la question : De quel côté était-il…Voldemort ou Dumbledore?

C'est en regardant ceux qui l'associaient immédiatement à Voldemort parce qu'il aurait un lien étroit avec les Serpentards, qu'elle songea combien ils étaient rendus bas. C'était pitoyable de porter immédiatement un jugement sur quelqu'un qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois, ne lui ayant même pas laissé la chance de faire ses preuves. Si le monde sorcier en était rendu à cela, comment pouvaient-ils espérer vaincre en se tendant la main? À croire qu'ils pensaient tous que le monde serait sauvé par un héros! Il faudrait bien qu'ils finissent par s'ouvrir les yeux!

-…plutôt qu'à Griffondor.

-Peter…on a déjà une directrice! –Entendit-elle Rémus dire.

Elle vit alors James secouer de la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Pour sa part, Sirius brassait de la tête désespéré.

-Je trouve qu'il est louche ce type! –Dit-il finalement, résigné.

-Sirius…-dit alors James qui sortit de sa torpeur.

-Quoi?

-Hier il était sympa…mais aujourd'hui il est louche?

-Mouais! C'est pas toi qui me disais de me méfier d'ailleurs? –Demanda ce dernier, adressant un sourire des plus ironiques à James.

-Hum…T'as l'air de bien le connaître Lily…Peut-être que tu pourrais nous donner ton avis? –Dit-il en se tournant vers elle, la regardant sarcastiquement.

Elle se contenta d'hausser des épaules en le dévisageant. Elle n'embarquerait certainement pas dans son petit jeu. Mais bien vite, il se désintéressa d'elle et se retourna vers Rémus.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il nous a aidés à se venger des Serpentards s'il est leur directeur!

-C'est simple James! Si ça se trouve, il ne savait pas qu'ils seraient notre cible, et deuxièmement, il ne savait peut-être même pas qu'il aurait le poste.

-Peut-être…-Dit-il pensivement, attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Rosier me dégoûte! –Entendit-elle Annaël dire, cette dernière semblant ne porter aucune attention à la « nouvelle choc » que venait de lancer Dumbledore.

-Pardon?

-Regarde cette sale bête répugnante!

Lily dirigea alors son attention sur le dénommé Mikes Rosier et comprit alors ce que voulait dire sa copine. Ce dernier lorgnait sur elle comme si elle avait été un morceau de viande. Il la dévorait perversement des yeux, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-S'il pense que je vais être à lui un de ces jours…!

-Fait attention Annaël. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi de quoi il est capable. N'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait avec Rose McMillan.

-Il ne m'intimide pas une seule seconde. Tu oublies que je ne suis pas une minette prête à ronronner aux pieds de tout ce qui a une paire de cou…-

-Allez viens! On va être en retard pour les cours! –Dit-elle, n'ayant aucunement envie d'entendre les propos disgracieux de sa copine.

Elle l'entraina vers les portes de la Grande Salle, sans toutefois ne pas oublier de lancer un « au revoir » à l'intention des maraudeurs. Au revoir auquel James ne répondit pas, bien évidemment. Puis juste au moment où elles allaient s'engager dans le couloir, elle sentir une paire d'yeux posée sur elle. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Ewan Harris qui la regardait étrangement. Elle eu alors l'impression qu'il essayait d'imprégner son image dans sa tête, comme s'il ne craignait que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il ne la voit.

… … … … … … … … … …

Et voilà. Un autre chapitre de complété. Vous savez quoi???? Le livre sort dans moins d'une semaine!!!! Hiiiiiii! Je me peux pu! Ma réservation est déjà faite et mon copain s'est déjà vu désigner la tâche d'aller me le chercher puisque moi je boss! Ahahah! C'est fou….dernier tome…mon Dieu…je crois bien que je vais verser quelques larmes quand je vais le refermer!

Sinon et ben j'ai même pas encore vu le film. Normalement j'y vais ce soir…alors peut-être que je vous ferai part de mes commentaires au prochain chapitre.

Sinon et ben toujours un gros merci de lire…et de me laisser vos commentaires bien évidemment. D'ailleurs, je passe immédiatement aux réponses aux reviews :

666Naku : Bah non…! Ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre voyons! C'était le dernier qui était pré-écrit…quoi qu'à bien y penser, il ne ressemble aucunement à celui de la fic initiale. Mais à partir du prochain, il faut que j'invente tout le reste de l'histoire à nouveau. Sinon et bien quant à savoir si Harry peut changer le futur…je te dirais que oui…normalement s'il est dans le passé, tous ses actes auront des répercussions sur le futur…quoi qu'on sait pas…peut-être que c'était prévu qu'il aille dans le passé…hahahahah…que je suis cruelle! M'enfin…merci pour tes commentaires!

Mushu1 : Ouais je sais pas trop qu'est-ce que j'avais pris le jour où j'ai choisi de faire ça! Mais ça promet d'être drôlement intéressant. Ça me laisse énormément de jeu et beaucoup de fil à retorde à Harry. On devrait d'ailleurs en avoir un petit aperçu dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ton review.

Lilith-sama : Ouais…des fois je me demande comment je fais pour être aussi rapide…en fait j'aimerais prendre plus de temps pour bien peaufiner, mais je sais que lorsque je recommencerai les cours, je n'aurai plus de temps pour écrire. J'aimerais donc qu'elle soit terminée d'ici là. Sinon et ben t'as une petite idée de la réaction des maraudeurs…quoi que comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, elle va changer en cours de route. Et pour Severus, c'est d'ailleurs une partie qui , je crois, sera intéressante dans la fic. Je compte bien exploiter la relation entre les deux personnages. Sinon et ben avec tout tes délires sur Harry/Lily, tu me donnes de bonnes idées toi! Tu sais que je peux avoir l'esprit très tordu!!!!Ahaha! Et puis j'aime bien tes petits commentaires…J'avais d'ailleurs pas pensé à l'idée de Harry qui ne pouvait pas être notre vedette nationale. T'es vraiment allumée! J'ai hâte de voir si tu vas encore trouver quelque chose! Lol! Sinon et ben je suis très contente que tu ais aimé…et j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours ce chapitre.

Merci

Alyssa


	6. Adieu tranquillité nocturne

Chapitre 5

Adieu tranquillité nocturne 

… … … … … … … … …

-Ça c'était vraiment brillant Avery!

-Comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'il allait me voir les mettre là? –Dit le garçon nommé Avery.

-Bon sang! Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas t'avoir vu mettre ces satanés canines de crapauds dans le tiroir.

-Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée Rosier…

-Oui, mais je ne t'ai pas dit de le faire en pleine journée alors qu'il n'était que quelques mètres plus loin!-Argumenta Rosier, regardant l'autre comme s'il était taré.

-Comment voulais-tu que je le sache?

-Vous avez terminé de vous chicaner les tourtereaux? –cingla une voix froide.

-La ferme Rogue!

-Si j'étais toi, je surveillerais mon langage Rosier…ça ne plairait pas à ta très chère m-a-m-a-n.

Le dit Rosier crispa alors les points et se retint de sauter sur son interlocuteur.

-Avec vos enfantillages, vous troublez ma concentration. –Continua l'adolescent qui s'était installé un peu à l'écart.

-Du calme Rogue! On sait bien que t'es un maniaque, mais ça compte même pas ce stupide parchemin!

-Tu sais Rodolphus, par chance qu'il y a des gens un peu plus minutieux que toi sur cette Terre. Sinon qui sait si on aurait simplement découvert le sortilège de lévitation…

-Hey! Si tu penses que tu peux insulter un membre de ma famille comme ça sale…-

-On t'a pas sonné le cadet! –Gronda alors Rodolphus Lestrange à l'intention d'un garçon un peu moins âgé qui était assit à sa droite, mais qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-D'ailleurs, quelle idée t'as pris de traîner ton frérot avec nous? –Demanda un des jeunes hommes qui avait installé ses pieds sur son bureau et mâchouillait le bout de sa plume. – Rosier a eu la finesse d'esprit de laisser son cousin en dehors de ça, lui!

-Comment voulais-tu que je sache Wikes. C'est pas moi qui l'ai invité. Et puis il faut bien lui montrer la bonne voie, non?

-Hum…

-Tu parles d'une bonne voie! On se ramasse en retenue à cause de cet idiot d'Avery! –Gronda alors de nouveau Rosier.

-Compte toi chanceux ignorant…t'aurais dû te faire renvoyer. T'aurais pu le rendre épileptique avec ces canines…-dit alors Rogue dégoûté.

-Et alors…ça aurait été drôle!! –Dit Rosier avant de se mettre à rire, d'un rire qui lui donnait une allure sinistre.

-Et pourquoi on reste ici d'abord? –Demanda le blond qui se trouvait au premier rang, soit Avery.

-Tu crois peut-être qu'on n'a pas essayé de sortir? –Demanda Wikes.-Il a protégé la porte. Il n'est pas si bête que ça, tout compte fait.

-Comme s'il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui est bête…ce type a tout simplement l'air capable de tout voir.

-Hum…

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver ici? –Demanda Rosier.

-On a voulu le soumettre au maléfice de Décharge, histoire de voir ce qu'il valait, mais cet idiot de Rabastan – il désigna le plus jeune- a éternué et nous a fait découvrir avant même que le sort n'ait touché Harris.

-C'est pas ma faute si je suis allergique à la poussière. –Se plaignit le plus jeune. –Et puis vous n'aviez qu'à choisir une meilleure planque!

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit le petit morveux? –Le menaça alors Lestrange senior. –On ne remet JAMAIS en question ce que les plus vieux t'enseignent, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends…

-Oui mais…-

-La ferme!

-Et toi Rogue? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te retrouver ici? –Demanda celui qui se nommait Wikes, avec un sourire narquois. –C'est rare qu'on te voit chercher des noises aux profs!

-Premièrement ce n'est pas un professeur…ne lui donne pas un titre qu'il n'a pas. Deuxièmement, il m'a surpris en plein duel avec cet imbécile de Black.

-Alors pourquoi Black n'est-il pas ici?

-Il a seulement écopé d'une dizaine de points en moins…À croire que ce misérable a déjà été séduit par le charme, au combien dirais-je, légendaire des maraudeurs! Pas terrible le mec.

-Pas terrible…mais remarque qu'il nous a tous fichu une retenue seulement une semaine après son arrivée. La chose vaut tout de même la peine d'être considérée. –Dit Wilkes, qui semblait être celui qui était le plus enclin à être le chef de la bande.

Severus Rogue se contenta d'hausser les épaules, indifférent, et retourna à son parchemin. Il avait presque terminé sa dissertation sur « les propriétés magiques du venin de la menthe religieuse », sujet très inintéressant. Visiblement, leur persécuteur n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une véritable retenue. Tout ce qu'il avait fait en les confinant ici, c'était de leur faire perdre leur temps. À moins que cela n'aille été son intention. Ce nouveau ne lui avait pas plus dès la minute où il l'avait vu, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui vouer un certain respect. Il n'avait aucun doute par rapport au fait que cet homme était redoutable. Il pouvait le sentir simplement par ce qu'il dégageait. Enfermé dans sa solitude, solitude qu'il avait toujours cherché à préserver depuis son enfance, il avait tôt fait d'avoir passé au travers de tous les livres que contenaient la bibliothèque familiale. Rapidement, son esprit avide de connaissances l'avait poussé à s'intéresser à ce qu'on nommait la « magie noire ». C'était un terme ridicule selon lui, si on considérait qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de magie sous forme plus complexe, impliquant bien souvent des connaissances, rituels ou encore des conséquences frôlant l'immoral. Toujours était-il qu'il était en mesure, par un simple petit sort, de dresser un portrait des capacités magiques de chaque individu. Exercice qu'il s'était empressé de faire sur Ewan Harris, la première soirée. Il avait été impressionné par la force que ce dernier dégageait. Pas qu'il soit si puissant, mais il avait une sorte de force morale et de détermination qui doublait, si ce n'était pas triplait, sa puissance magique. Chose qu'on observait bien rarement, même chez les Griffondors.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. Visiblement, leur heure de colle tirait à sa fin. Il releva à peine la tête pour se rendre compte qu'Harris les dévisageait drôlement, comme s'il prenait compte seulement maintenant que peu s'étaient attelés à la tâche.

-Accio parchemins! –Dit-il, alors que tous les rouleaux s'élevaient pour venir atterrir dans ses mains.

Il les feuilleta rapidement, fronçant les sourcils. Il releva alors les yeux vers eux, un sourire presque vicieux sur les lèvres.

-Alors, messieurs Avery, Wilkes, Rosier et Lestrange senior, je crois que nous nous reverrons demain soir! –Dit-il sournoisement.

-Mais vous n'avez jamais parlé de deux heures de retenue! –S'indigna Rosier. –Et puis pourquoi Rogue et Rabastan sont dispensés?

-Parce qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir complété leur dissertation. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je vous laisserais le loisir de discuter pendant l'heure complète. Vous n'oubliez pas déjà pourquoi êtes ici, monsieur Rosier?

Severus vit ce dernier se renfrogner, non pas sans lancer un regard mauvais en direction d'Harris.

-Alors, puisque vous n'avez pas semblé saisir votre chance, exception faite de nos deux amis, vous reviendrai non seulement demain soir, mais cette fois-ci, pas question de prendre ça à la légère. Nous irons dans la forêt chercher des plantes que votre infirmière m'a demandé de lui ramener.

-Pas question! Il y a interdiction d'aller dans la forêt interdite. –Dit calmement Wikes, mâchouillant toujours le bout de sa plume.

-Et vous voulez me faire croire que c'est ce qui vous empêche d'y aller? –Demanda-t-il avec un regard moqueur.

-Non!

-On vous dénoncera à Dumbledore! –S'écria aussitôt Avery.

-N'oubliez pas, monsieur Avery, que je peux aussi glisser mot au directeur de cette petite histoire de canines…-

-Très bien…nous irons…-conclut donc Lestrange à contre-cœur.

-Soyez ici à 19h00. Que personne ne soit en retard, sinon, une troisième soirée en ma compagnie pourrait être de mise.

Et sans même leur jeter un dernier regard, il déchira le paquet de parchemins, et disparut dans le couloir.

-Merde! Et dire qu'on aurait pu inscrire n'importe quoi!

-Je te l'avais dit d'être plus minutieux Lestrange!

Et sur ce, Rogue se leva sans demander son reste, et s'enfonça dans les couloirs comme venait de le faire Harry Potter, tout juste avant lui.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Harry était assit confortablement dans le divan qui se trouvait devant la cheminé. Dès qu'il avait intégré ses appartements, il avait eu un mouvement de surprise. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que le personnel puisse bénéficier d'autant de luxe. En fait, pour dire vrai, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de se demander où habitait les enseignants. Il allait de soi qu'ils demeuraient dans le château, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment plus poussé la réflexion. Maintenant, il réalisait que chaque membre avait son propre petit chez soi à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. Un peu comme une salle commune, l'appartement était constitué d'un hall débouchant sur une grande pièce où s'alliaient sofas, petites tables et foyer. Au fond, il y avait deux portes, l'une donnant sur une majestueuse chambre, et l'autre sur une salle de bains rivalisant sérieusement avec celle des préfets. Le seul inconvénient à tout cela, c'était la décoration. Loin d'être hideuse, elle était très sobre et intimait un certain respect. Seulement, tout était décoré de vert ou d'argent. Du Serpentard jusque dans les broderies des coussins qui traînaient sur l'accoudoir d'un des sofas.

Harry avait bien essayé, à l'aide de tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, d'y changer quelque chose, mais rien à faire. Il avait même essayé de tirer sur les rideaux avec sa simple force physique, mais ceux-ci refusaient obstinément de décrocher. À croire qu'on leur avait jeté un maléfice!

Il entendit alors des pas retentir dans le couloirs. Probablement ceux des garçons qui revenaient du cachot où il les avait confinés en retenue. N'ayant rien à faire pour tromper l'ennui de ses journées, Harry était retourné voir Dumbledore pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas un petit poste d'enseignant qui pourrait lui être confié. La réponse fut la même, et cette fois-ci en plus d'avoir hérité du poste de directeur des Serpentards, il s'était aussi vu confier la tâche de superviseur des heures de colle. À croire qu'il avait gagné à la loterie! Si son poste comme autorité au sein de la maison la plus détestée de Poudlard n'avait pas été suffisant pour s'attirer l'opinion populaire à dos, pas de doute que maintenant ce serait le cas.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé durant sa première semaine. Peu le soupçonnait, mais c'était incroyable le nombre de retenues qui pouvait être données en une semaine. Et c'était sans compter le fait qu'il avait dû entrer en contact avec ses nouveaux « protégés ». Il était loin de dire que cela s'était bien passé. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas leur admiration facilement, ce dont il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas. Mais établir des liens avec des adolescents était déjà assez complexe en soi. Quand ceux-ci étaient des Serpentards, le niveau de difficulté décuplait. La moitié de la maison avait déjà tenté de le tester. Des coups les plus futiles jusqu'aux plus dangereux, Harry ne s'était pas laissé avoir. Heureusement, songea-t-il en pensant aux fameuses canines de crapauds. Il n'aurait pas cru que de simples adolescents puissent être aussi dangereux. Mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement de simples adolescents : c'était de futurs mangemorts.

Si Harry n'avait pas été plus dur avec eux, c'était simplement pour son propre intérêt et non pas par compassion. Il n'éprouverait jamais autre chose que du mépris face à tous ces gens qui deviendraient des encagoulés d'ici quelques années. Malgré tout, il devait éviter de démontrer trop d'animosité face à eux, non seulement car il devrait les côtoyer tous le jours, -il ne cherchait pas non plus à être la cause d'une rébellion- mais parce que cela amènerait Dumbledore à le suspecter et alors peut-être se montrerait-il plus curieux face à Harry. D'autre part, il ne cherchait pas à régner comme un tyran sur les élèves, mais seulement à être respecté, dans la mesure ou cela était du possible. C'était d'ailleurs cela la réelle mission. De plus, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui savait qu'on ne devait pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier simplement à cause de quelques uns, c'était bien lui. Il était conscient qu'une partie des étudiants de Serpentard ne finirait pas comme mangemorts ou comme femme de mangemorts. Certains feraient des carrières plus que respectable, alors que d'autres demeureraient tout simplement dans l'ombre, sans se rallier à la cause de Dumbledore ou celle de Voldemort. C'était loin de n'être que banc ou noir. Cependant, il avait plus de difficulté à se concentrer sur le bon côté de la médaille que sur l'autre.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ce fut alors comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, le sommant de revenir à la réalité. Immédiatement, il bondit sur ses jambes et se dépêcha de partir vers la source du cri.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

-Dire qu'on va devoir se taper une autre soirée de retenue! –Dit Mikes Rosier en enfonçant son poing dans le divan le plus près.

-Qui plus est dans la forêt interdite…

-T'as peur Avery? –Demanda Wikes, un sourire moqueur au visage.

-Non!

Les dits Wikes et Rosier échangèrent un regard entendu avant d'afficher des sourire en coin.

-Bah quoi! Y'a des bêtes que j'aimerais mieux ne pas croiser, là-dedans…-Se défendit Avery.

-Tu sais qu'on raconte qu'il y a même des loups-garou…-Dit alors Rosier en s'avançant dangereusement.

-Arrêtez de rigoler! Vous allez trouver ça moins drôle demain soir…

-Potter et sa bande de copain on l'habitude de traîner là, la nuit. –Dit Rogue, sans lever le nez de l'ouvrage qu'il lisait. –Ça ne doit pas être bien dangereux !

Les trois autres le regardèrent drôlement, sans accorder d'importance à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Où est Lestrange? –Demanda Rosier.

-Sûrement en train de tourner autour de Bellatrix…

-Comme toujours quoi!

-S'il croit qu'elle pourrait vraiment s'intéresser à elle…-Dit le blondinet.

-Jaloux Avery? –Demanda Wikes, moqueur.

-Pas du tout! – Dit-il, croisant les bras, rageur.

-Moi je trouve qu'elle semble bien l'aimer. Et puis elle n'est pas si mal. –Dit Rosier en faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

-Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas mal! Si on considère que tu es prêt à te faire n'importe quelle traînée. –Résonna alors une voix froide en provenance de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent dans la direction d'où était venue la voix. Aussi majestueuse qu'une reine, Aleïda Taracles descendait tranquillement les marches, un félin se frottant à ses chevilles. Severus se demandait même comment elle faisait pour ne pas débouler les escaliers tant le chat se faufilait entre ses jambes. C'était un petit matou totalement noir, à l'exception de deux taches blanches, presque effacées, à l'extrémité de ses yeux. Son pelage semblait plus doux que la soie, mais personne ne pouvait le confirmer. Tous ceux qui s'y étaient risqués avaient amèrement regretté. Il n'y avait que sa maîtresse qu'il autorisait à le toucher. Comment l'avait-elle appelé déjà? Ah oui…Arsenic! Mais connaissant la propriétaire de l'animal, devait-il s'étonner qu'elle lui ait donné le nom d'un poison mortel? Pas tellement.

-Aleïda…-les entendit-il dire tout bas. Un peu plus, et ils s'agenouilleraient en sa présence. C'était pitoyable!

Wikes retira alors ses pieds de sur la chaise près de lui et la tira à ses côtés.

-Ma chère…-Fit-il en la lui désignant. Cette dernière sembla regarder s'il n'y avait pas meilleur siège ailleurs, mais opta pour celui-là.

-Je ne peux pas croire que Rodulphus ce soit entiché de cette vulgaire potiche hystérique. –Dit-elle calmement en s'assoyant, prenant grand soin de faire voler sa tignasse blonde sous le nez de Wike.

-Je crois qu'il aime le risque.- Proposa Rosier

-De quelle risque parles-tu? Les furoncles qu'elle a fait poussé à Jugson? J'aurais fait bien pire si cet imbécile était venu me tourner autour et que je n'avais pas voulu de lui. Tu en connais quelque chose Ludovic…-Dit-elle avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, se tournant vers Wikes.

Sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage, Rogue pu deviner que ce dernier avait rougit. Tous savaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Wikes et Taracles un soir l'année précédente, mais personne ne savait quoi. Ce qu'on savait, c'était que ce dernier était réapparu le lendemain dans un sale état. Mais jamais il n'avait voulu raconter quoi que ce soit. Il doutait que la fierté et l'orgueil y soient pour quelque chose, mais visiblement Aleïda lui avait interdit de parler.

-Tu oublies quand même que c'est une Black. –Reprit Wikes, s'étant rapidement ressaisi.

-Sirius, est AUSSI un Black. –Avança-t-elle, dégoûtée.

-Je suis d'accord avec Wikes. La petite Black est loin d'être un mauvais parti. Après tout, sa famille a une grande influence dans le monde des sorciers. Et puis même si tout le monde sait qu'ils ne sont pas tatoués, nous savons tous qu'ils sont réputés pour vanter les idéologies de Vous-savez-qui. –Reprit Rosier.- Y'a que ce débile de Black qui est de la mauvaise herbe. Être sa mère, je l'aurais renié depuis bien longtemps!

-Mais c'est ce qu'elle a fait! –Ironisa Avery. –Semblerait qu'elle l'a même effacé de l'arbre généalogique de la famille.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Ma mère et elle sont copines. Black s'est sauvé de la maison pour aller vivre chez Potter il y a deux ans. La famille a pris cela comme la pire traîtrise qui soit. Ils avaient toujours le petit espoir qu'en vieillissant il retrouve la raison, mais visiblement il était un cas perdu. Lorsqu'il a quitté pour aller rejoindre ces timbrés, sa mère est devenue folle. Elle a détruit tout ce qui lui appartenait et a ordonné que le reste de la famille coupe les ponts. Elle s'est arrangé pour qu'il ne reste aucun souvenir de lui dans l'histoire de la famille Black. Heureusement qu'il y a Régulus pour préserver la lignée de la famille.

-Et puis vaut toujours mieux être marié à Bellatrix Black qu'à n'importe qu'elle sorcière de rang inférieur!

-C'est certain –Dit alors la grande blonde pensivement.

La discussion semblait s'être figée dans l'air. Plus personne ne parlait, chacun parti dans sa propre réflexion. Il y avait bien les murmures des conversations que tenaient les plus jeunes, mais il était rare qu'un tel calme n'envahisse la pièce.

-Allons Aleïda…Ne t'en fais pas avec ça! Tu sais bien que ta famille ne te donnera pas au premier venu –Dit Wikes, essayant d'être réconfortant. Cela eu très peu d'effet car la jeune femme le regarda d'un air glacial.

-Je sais très bien! Comme si tout le monde pouvait penser m'avoir. Je suis hors de prix Ludovic. Celui qui me voudra le paiera de son âme…-Trancha-t-elle, jetant un froid sur l'assistance.

Rogue ne put que réprimer un sourire. Tout cela était totalement ridicule.

-Je pense qu'aucun de nous n'aura à se plaindre. –Conclut Rosier.

-D'ailleurs, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi tu aurais attrapé le gros lot!

Pour seule réponse, ils eurent un petit sourire en coin de la part du concerné.

-Et comment c'était cette retenue? –Demanda Aleïda, totalement désintéressée, caressant le petit chat qui venait de sauter sur ses genoux.

-Ne m'en parle pas! Il nous en refile tous une demain. –Grogna Rosier.

-Hum…

-Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire par un type qui est à peine plus vieux…

-Tout doux Rosier! –Dit alors Wikes, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. –Il ne t'a pas encore mis la laisse au cou. Je pense qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose à faire avec ce type. –Continua-t-il pensivement, alors que tous lui jetaient des regards d'interrogation. –Je ne pense pas qu'il ait accepté ce poste pour rien. Quel innocent pourrait vouloir du poste, conscient de la situation?

-Tu oublies qu'il vient de l'Amérique. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas au courant de la situation. –S'essaya Avery.

-Tu rigoles? Tu crois qu'_Il_ n'a pas étendu son pouvoir partout? Tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'_Il _fait et de ce qu'_Il _veut faire. Je vous dis, d'ici quelques années, ce sera la sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre est connu.

-Plus grand et puissant que Grindelwald? –Demanda le blondinet, incrédule.

-Bien sûr! Et cet fois, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne pourra rien contre lui! –Finit-il dans un rire.

-Du calme les enfants! –Claqua alors Aleïda. –Ne sous-estimé pas vos ennemis. C'est la règle de base dans le monde de la magie. Le sorcier dont vous parlez n'est encore qu'un jeune mage, pas plus vieux que celui qui vient de vous coller une retenue.

-Hé! Mais peut-être que c'est lui! –S'exclama Rosier, comme si un éclair l'avait frappé.

-Lui, qui?

-Lui…_Lui_! Qui dit qu'il n'est pas venu voir si on était à la hauteur de ce qu'il attend de nous?

Wikes et Avery le regardèrent hébété, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ce que tu peux être crédule. –Expliqua l'un des deux. –Comme si Dumbledore n'avait pas procédé à une vérification de son identité avant de l'embaucher. Je veux bien croire que ce sorcier débile a une confiance aveugle en l'être humain, mais de là à prendre Vous-savez-qui dans Poudlard…

-Et puis j'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore était le seul qui connaissait _Sa_ vraie identité. Impossible qu'il ait réussi à le leurrer. –Conclut le second.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça? –Demanda alors Aleïda d'une voix glaciale.

Severus sursauta, ne réalisant pas tout de suite que c'était à lui qu'elle venait de s'adresser.

-Ferme la bouche Sevy! Tu vas finir par mouiller tout ton parchemin à force de baver devant la demoiselle.

Alors qu'ils se lançaient tous dans un rire grotesque, Severus leur lançant un regard méprisant et hautain. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'il lorgnait sur Taracles? Elle était certes bien belle, mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle laissait de marbre, c'était lui. Il n'avait que faire des petites princesses qui se croyaient immortelles et tellement belles qu'elles en devenaient folles. Et il n'était pas naïf. La folie de cette fille était loin de s'arrêter là…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Aleïda s'était approchée de lui et regardait par-dessus son épaule, ce sur quoi il travaillait.

-L'occlumencie…-Dit-elle tout près de son oreille.

Pour seule réponse, il ferma d'un geste sec son livre, et se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Sans être déstabilisée, elle parut surprise. Qui avait les yeux les plus froids maintenant?

-Peut-être qu'on pourra faire quelque chose de toi, finalement…-Dit-elle doucement, sans rompre le contact entre eux.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-C'était quoi ce cri?? –Demanda Rosier, essayant de dissimuler son sursaut.

-On dirait que ça vient du couloir! –Dit Wikes avec un drôle de sourire.

Laissant toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient entrepris durant la soirée de côté, ils se dirigèrent vers la provenance du cris.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Voilà un autre chapitre. Pour être franche avec vous, je le déteste…vraiment! Je le trouve pas du tout à mon goût, mais bon. On dirait qu'à force de bosser dessus, je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Donc je vous le livre comme ça. C'est peut-être aussi parce que je ne savais pas trop où je m'en allait quand j'en ai commencé l'écriture. Mais j'ai pris quelques journées pour établir un plan fixe de la fic, et je dois dire que j'ai réussi à définir mon fil conducteur. Je peux aussi vous dire que la fic fera environ une 20aine de chapitres.

Sinon et bien pour les noms des Serpentards, les noms de familles sont ceux utilisés par J.K. Rowling, mais pour certains, j'ai du inventer des prénoms. Essayez de ne pas trop vous en formaliser.

Le 7e livre sort aujourd'hui et j'en entamerai ma lecture ce soir…Je tiens par contre à dire que je ne ferais AUCUN spoilers. S'il y avait une quelconque ressemblance, et bien ce serait tout simplement fortuit, puisque comme je vous l'ai dit, l'idée générale de la fic est déjà décidée.

Finalement, j'avais dit que je ferais part de mes commentaires sur le cinquième film. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sinon que Daniel Radcliffe offre sa meilleure performance jusqu'à date, et que moi, qui détestait l'acteur incarnant Sirius, je l'ai trouvé plus qu'attachant dans ce film, et cela me fait revoir ma position. D'autre part, les 30 secondes de la mort de Sirius sont tellement émouvantes, impossible d'être insensible. Seule petit hic, le moment où Harry entrevoit la scolarité des maraudeurs est BEAUCOUP trop courte. On ne voit même pas Lily!!! Mais bon, malgré toutes les critiques, j'ai bien aimé ce film.

Dernière chose, un gros merci à tout ceux qui prennent quelques minutes de leur temps pour lire cette fic et tout particulièrement à ceux qui laissent de petits commentaires.

**Maigane **: Yééé! Une nouvelle revieweuse. Vraiment super? T'es sure? Et ben ça, ça fait plaisir à entendre. Alors la voici cette suite…j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas trop!

**Mushu1** : Contente de voir que je peux toujours te compter parmi mes lecteurs! Héhé, vous avez été plusieurs à croire que Lily était amoureuse d'Harry…j'aime bien faire peur à mes lecteurs!! Hahah. Non mais sérieusement, elle a été bien retournée, effectivement. Mais y'a de quoi! Je suis sûre que si on rencontrait nos futurs enfants, sans savoir que c'est eux, et ben on agirait bizarrement avec eux! Enfin…j'espère que le chapitre te plaira.

**Sylnaruto** : Ahah! Lily et Harry….c'est tordu, mais quand on y pense, ça pourrait faire une sacré bonne fic! Et James qui entre là-dedans! Woua…mais quelle pagaille ça ferait! On verra bien ce qui arrivera dans les prochains chapitres! Sinon et ben tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te dire pourquoi elle avait mal à la tête, j'espère? Chaque chose en son temps!! Sinon et ben je crois que je n'ai pas la fin de ta review, mais bon….j'espère que tu aimeras bien ce chapitre.

Merci

Xxx

Alyssa


End file.
